Life at the One-Two
by Leslie Emm
Summary: Sister fic to 'At your door'. Flack centric, will make no sense if you don't read 'At your door' at the same time.
1. Prologue

**Life at the one-two**

_This is the sister fic to At your door. It details the private life behind Flack and the effect At your door is having. It runs along with At your door chapter for chapter. Contains OC's and is set in the same AU as Bulletproof. It will make no sense at all if you don't read At your door. Chapters will be uploaded at the same time to follow on correctly._

…...

Prologue

"We have a report of shots fired at 324 West 32nd Street" the buzzy voice came over the radio.

"Unit 76 responding" Kate fed into her radio as she gunned the engine.

"Copy that unit 76" Central replied.

"Better toss that coffee" she told her partner, Officer Georgie Bonnie "Or you'll be wearin' it"

Kate weaved in and out of the traffic, heading for the address.

"I _knew_ I shoulda driven" Georgie replied "No offence sarge, but your drivin' is scary, I prefer being in booking, it's safer!"

"I know" Kate grinned back "But they like to keep us on our toes a few times a week!"

…...

"Ah Central I need a detective and CSI here" Kate said as she surveyed the apartment "Scene is clear, one DB, female"

"Copy that" Central replied.

"You go knock on some doors" Kate said, stepping around the blood and body on the carpeted floor of the apartment "I'll secure the scene"

"You shoulda jus' called him yourself" Georgia laughed.

"He'd shout at me" Kate laughed "He don't moan at central when they wake him up"

"Right" Georgia laughed "S'pose it depends _how_ you wake him up huh?!"

"Go away" Kate grinned "I'm not discussing my sex life with you, again. What little there is anyway. He's been a right moody bastard recently"

"More than usual?" Georgia queried.

Kate shrugged "We'll be OK, we always are"

Georgia continued to laugh as Kate scouted for information on the dead woman they had found without disturbing the scene.

…...

"Hey" Kate said as Don stomped along the hallway towards her.

"Hmmm" he muttered, ducking under the crime scene tape she had erected "What we got?"

"Report of shots fired at 01.06, arrived at 01.12 to find the door open and the vic dead, cleared the scene. No one else here. I've called central for CSI"

Don crouched down, seeing the beaten body, bound and gagged and felt sick to his stomach.

"Shit" he swore quietly "Fuckin' shit"

"What?" Kate asked sharply.

"This is Lewes" he sighed, standing up "I can't believe that son of a bitch is loose again"

"Lewes?" Kate frowned.

"I told you about him, and you must have got the bulletin, you sent it to me" he said.

"The escapee?" Kate asked "Yeah I remember you sayin' somethin' 'bout that"

Don looked at her speculatively "Right" he turned away.

"What?!" she demanded, confused.

"Nothin'" he grunted, then changed his mind "Actually, I told you a lot about him, but I guess as usual you're too damned wrapped up in yourself to listen huh!?"

"Don!" Kate replied sharply "What's with you?"

"With me?" he taunted "Maybe I'm a bit sick of coming last on your 'to do' list" he shot back.

"Oh so you're gonna start somethin' at a crime scene now?!" she demanded "Not enough that you come home and start an argument?!"

"No I'm not" she'd reminded him they had a job to do "Just forget it. We're here to do a job"

"You started it!" she retorted.

"If you can't be professional" he said coldly "Then call in for another sergeant"

Kate almost turned and left, only her stubbornness kept her there, but she turned her back on him guarding the door again.

"Any ID?" he asked from behind her.

"No" she replied without turning, a little devil on her shoulder making her add the next bit "Sir"

"Sir?" she heard him walk towards her, but still didn't turn.

"You wanted professionalism" she snarled "And you _are_ my superior officer"

"Grow up Kate" he snapped.

She was saved from retorting by Jo appearing in the hallway.

"Hello you two!" she smiled at them "So nice to be dragged out of a warm bed on a cold night isn't it?!"

"Warm squad car for me" Kate replied.

"Aw, nights" Jo pulled a face "Make sure he's got you a nice breakfast waiting in the morning" she grinned at them in turn, noticing the dead pan looks from both she decided to skip on with the case.

"So" she said, plastering her smile in place "What have we here?"

…...

Kate started awake as the bed shifted next to her, cool hands went around her, lips kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry" Don whispered "About earlier"

Kate looked at the bedside clock, it was 11.30 am and she'd been asleep for a couple of hours. He'd just got in, and she could tell by his voice he was exhausted, again. She swallowed her resentment and hurt, if this was the only way they were going to communicate at the moment, it would have to do.

"Me too" she sighed.

"Though" he said, gently rolling her onto her back and leaning over "If you wanna call me Sir _now_, that'd be fine"

Kate mentally pushed their lack of communication out of her mind, searching for the feelings underneath that were clouded by doubt and hurt at the way they had been over the last few months. She smiled, closing her eyes and giggling.

"Hmmm" she said "Depends how superior you are"

He could sense that she was hesitant, that the exchange earlier was just another in a long line of clues that something was going wrong between them, but right now, he wanted some comfort, to feel like he used to when he came home and switch it all off for a while. He had the feeling Kate wanted the same.

"Let me show you" he said his voice muffled as he buried his face in her neck.

…...

Kate stepped out of the bed, ready to get dressed and collect the children, she was looking forward to a night with them.

"What time is it?" Don asked with a gravelly voice.

"Two thirty" she replied.

"Hmmm" he stretched "Suppose I better head back and see what's been happening"

"Oh" Kate sighed.

"Sorry" he said absently as he jumped out of bed "I'll shower downstairs"

"Oh" Kate said again, watching him go. Once upon a time, she reflected, he'd have noticed that her tone was off and that she hadn't really replied, and called her on it. She wondered if he'd even noticed she was there, if it wasn't for the fact he'd spoken to her.

…...


	2. Chapter 1

**Life at the one-two**

Chapter one

Kate sat on the front doorstep watching DJ shooting some hoops on the front yard, she saw the car pass, turn a circle and pull up onto the drive behind her own car. She was flung sideways as the dog, Skate, recognised the engine and barged his way out, and again as an excited 3 year old flew out after him.

"Daddy's home!" Mollie jumped from foot to foot with excitement as the dog scrabbled at the drivers door.

Don stepped out of the car, pushing the dog down "Mind the damned paintwork!" he snapped, causing Skate to drop to his belly and roll over in submission.

"Daddy!" Mollie clasped her hands, her face adoring "Daddy's home!"

"Oh yey" Kate muttered seeing the set face and noting the tone of his voice "Daddy's home"

"Hey Dad" DJ called, bouncing the ball "You wanna go one on one?"

"Not right now son" Don replied "Maybe later" he hoisted Mollie into his arms "Hey you" he said, kissing the top of her head.

Kate tried to ignore the look of disappointment on her sons face, standing up and vowing that seeing as he was home, they'd make the most of it.

"Hi" she said "Got a flyer?"

"Hardly a flyer" he snorted "I been at work nearly 24 with the exception of a couple of hours this morning"

"OK" she snapped back "Dinner?"

"Be nice" he stalked past her, still carrying Mollie and headed straight for the lounge.

…...

"Why don't you go to bed?" Kate said as she gently lifted Mollie from her place sprawled across him as they both slept on the couch.

"Hmmm" he said, stretching out further and reluctantly opening his eyes "Where you takin' her?"

"Bed" Kate replied "It's after 8. You both crashed after dinner"

"Huh" he yawned, sitting up "You should have woken me"

"Would you prod a sleeping lion?!" she asked pointedly as she carried the little girl out of the room.

"Oh don't start" he muttered, rubbing his eyes "Where's DJ?"

"Struggling with his homework" Kate said "I was helping him until I realised the time"

"Bit late isn't it?" he said, frowning "He shoulda done that when he got in"

Kate bit back a retort as she negotiated the stairs carefully, setting Mollie into bed.

"Night baby" Kate kissed the top of her head and closed the door softly, seeing Don behind her.

"I'll go help DJ" he sighed "Haven't seen much of him recently"

"No" she said "You haven't"

"Please Kate" Don held a hand up, fending the feared verbal attack off "I'm tired, just don't"

"Yeah well, I'm tired too!" she said, her voice raised.

"Then go to bed!" he retorted "Because you're a real bitch when you're tired! Was lookin' forward to some family time tonight. How wrong was I!?"

"Family time?" she asked incredulous "The only person you paid any attention to is Mollie, and that's only because it's easier to give her her own way than say no!" Kate's tone accused "The rest of us might as not well exist! Oh unless you want sex, then at least _I_ exist!"

She knew that was unfair, that although in essence what she said was true, she was using it as a weapon, and there was a lot more to it than that.

"Well fine!" he said, throwing his hands in the air "I might of well have stayed at work!"

"It'd have been a lot more peaceful if you had!" Kate snarled back, slamming into the bathroom.

Don watched her go, wondering how the hell he'd managed to screw it up, again. Why all he and Kate seemed to do was snap and snarl at each other. Where the easy banter and laughter had gone. They'd been under pressure before, both working long shifts, kids playing up, money tight, but they'd always been fine. He put his hand on the bathroom door, he could hear the water running in the bath. He stood for a long moment and then turned away, headed back down to get himself a beer and a few minutes quiet before going and helping his son.

…...

Kate closed her eyes in temper as the bathroom door flew open 'Round two' she thought.

"He's gone!" Don said, his voice high with panic.

"What?" Kate lurched forward, sending water over the bathroom floor.

"DJ" he said urgently "His window's open and his bag is gone"

"Oh my God!" Kate stepped out of the bath, grabbing the nearest towel.

"You call it in" Don said, already leaping down the stairs two at a time "I'll start lookin' he can't have got far"

Kate scrambled into the bedroom, the phone sliding between her wet and shaking hands, she dialled, pulling clothes on with her free hand as she heard Don's car screech into the street.

Hanging up the phone a few minutes later Kate shot out the front door and across the lawn, hammering on the door as she simultaneously dialled the numbers she knew from memory.

Don drove erratically, scanning the streets for a boy, the description rolling over in his head. It helped to think that way, to not allow his brain to conjure up his son's face. His _own_ son, run away, at 6 years old. His cell rang, he answered it.

"Flack"

"Anything?" he tried not to let the fear in Kate's voice settle over him, he tried to detach himself, to think of her as another panicked parent who's child he needed to find. To think of it any other way, to comprehend... No he couldn't.

"No" he snapped back "Call his..."

"I have" she cut him off "All his friends, even his teachers, no one's heard from or seen him"

"Right" Don stopped the car "And you called it in?"

"Yes" she replied "They're on their way, where are you? I'll head the other way, is sitting with Mollie, she'll call if he comes home"

"Hang on" Don looked at his cell display "My Mom's calling"

Kate was left hanging as he answered the call, her own phone bleeped, 'Home' lighting up on the call waiting screen.

"Hello?" she said.

"Katherine?" the elderly lady she'd asked to watch Mollie always called her Katherine.

"Mrs James?" she breathed, hoping and praying DJ was back.

"I just had Donald's father on the telephone" she rapped "He is on his way to collect him from the bus terminal, he called his grandparents evidently"

"Oh Thank God" Kate breathed, tears stinging her eyes "Thank you"

"I can wait with Mollie" Mrs James said kindly "If you need to collect him"

"Thanks" Kate choked out, hanging up before her emotions got the best of her.

"Don?" Kate asked as the call switched back to him.

"He's OK" she heard the relief in his voice as he spoke, that must have been why his mother was calling "Dad's got him, he's OK"

…...

"Thank you Mrs James" Don said as he stood at the front door.

"Always ready to help out" the lady replied "You look done in"

"Jus' about" Don replied.

"Get some rest" she advised as she prepared to close her door "I know that's going to be easier said than done"

He smiled sadly, she didn't know how right she was "Good night" he said as her door closed and locked.

His feet catching on the pavement Don dragged his guilt back home with him. Shutting his own front door he leaned against it. Turning and locking it and pocketing the keys, he headed for the light in the kitchen.

"He's asleep" Kate said through tight lips "Finally"

"Good" Don sat on a stool, staring into space.

"You do realise this is our fault?" she asked, whirling to face him. Don looked at her, she was poised, like she was about to attack.

"Yes" he said sadly.

"That's it?!" she stormed, but quietly "That's all you got?!"

"What else is there?!" he demanded back in an enraged whisper "Our six year old son just ran away because he couldn't stand to hear us arguing again! And yet what are we doin'?! Arguing – _again_!"

"I know" her posture changed, to one of defeat, of fear "What are we gonna do?"

He stood, walking across the space that divided them and putting his arms around her.

"For a start" he said "I've nailed his window shut, and I've got every key in the house in my pocket"

Kate laughed through her tears "Good start"

"Haven't seen you cry for a while" he commented, resting his chin on her head "God I was so scared"

"Me too" she agreed "We got to talk, or something and sort ourselves out"

"I know" he said quietly "But right now, we need to sleep"

"I don't think I'll ever sleep again" she sniffed.

"We'll take it in turns" he said, releasing her and taking her hand.


	3. Chapter 2

**Life at the One Two**

Chapter 2

Don watched Kate, absorbed in whatever she was looking at on the computer at her desk. Her jacket was disguarded halfway over her chair and her hat hung precariously off the edge of the desk, as usual a mug of coffee went steaming and ignored at her elbow.

"You gonna drink that coffee?" he asked with a half smile.

"It tastes like shit" she replied, looking at him, pushing her glasses onto her head "I keep getting a mug, in the vain hope it may be drinkable. It never is"

"Good job I brought you proper coffee then" he set a styrofoam cup next to her.

She took a mouthful "Hmmm" she said "Right there, that's why I married you"

"Not for my good looks and charm then?" he joked.

"Ah, no" she replied "For your ability to produce decent coffee, day or night, without being asked. Worth far more than good looks or charm"

He laughed again "Can you sign this off?" he asked "You were the booking sergeant"

Kate squinted at the papers he gave her, one hand absently groping for her glasses.

"Dammnit" she muttered, squinting harder as she searched further afield, ransacking her pockets.

Don pushed the glasses from her head down onto her nose "You're useless" he said.

"Thanks" she muttered, reading the forms.

"I'm gonna get you one a them chains to keep them on" he teased.

Her head snapped up "Don't you dare!" she warned "I'll look like someone's Grandma!"

He laughed again "One day you're gonna _be_ someone's Grandma" he gave her a cocky smile.

"Which will make you someone's Grandpa" she replied, dead pan.

"Not funny" he replied, pointing at her.

Kate looked at him "Any idea what time you're home?" she asked.

"I have a ton of paperwork to do" he sighed "And this Lewes case is hotting up, but I'm hopin'" he stopped, seeing her expression "I know I need to be there Kate"

"I'm sorry" she sighed "I know about this job, I don't wanna make you feel bad. Jus', well I think DJ needs you more than me right now"

"I know" he replied "I'll try"

"I'm on the 8/4 tomorrow, leave your paperwork on my desk, I'll get done what I can" she offered.

"Really?" he looked surprised.

"Leave your note book as well" she said "Hopefully it'll be quiet"

"See that's why I married _you_" he smiled.

"Because I'm a soft touch?!" she answered, pushing her glasses up again.

"You're a lot of things" he replied "Soft touch ain't one of 'em"

He turned to leave as she rolled her eyes.

"Get out my bookin'" she muttered "Detectives cluttering up the place" she felt around the desk, squinting at the computer again.

"On your head" he called through from the double doors.

…...

Kate slapped at Don's hand as he picked a roasted potato from the dish and made off with it.

"You'll ruin your dinner!" she protested.

"You do know who you're talkin' to?" he said through a mouthful.

She glared at him "One less on your plate" she scolded.

"I swear" he laughed "You sound more like my Ma every day"

"Go away" she ordered "You're dangerously close to becoming a strange smell in the attic"

"We don't _have_ an attic" he pointed out.

"Go and swear at the TV or something" she huffed "If all you're gonna do is annoy me"

"I want to help" he said, arms folded and a petulant look on his face.

"Then stop stealing food and go set the table" she said, straining the vegetables.

"When did you become all domesticated?" he asked conversationally "Roast dinner?!"

"I _can_ cook" she said "And I kinda thought it'd be nice to make the effort, seeing as we all get to eat together tonight"

"Hmmm" he said "Effort appreciated"

"Look at that" she smiled at him "All day and we haven't argued once"

"Don't jinx it" he pulled a face, turning his head sharply as he heard commotion from upstairs.

"Mollie!" they heard DJ yell "Get off! Put it back!"

"I will not!" Mollie retorted "You said I could look!"

"You look with your eyes" DJ fumed "Not your hands, give it here before you break it!"

"No!" they heard running feet and then a squeal.

"You broke it!" DJ accused, his voice high.

"You chased me!" Mollie defended.

"I told you to put it back!" DJ was yelling at her "And now look! It was my favourite!"

"It's only a dumb picture!" Mollie yelled, suddenly her voice changed from defiance to a strangled squeak "OW! Daddeee!"

Don was out the chair and up the stairs before he realised he was. Reaching the landing he saw a picture of himself and his own father, at his graduation from the academy and Mollie shaking against the wall, DJ was picking up shards of broken glass.

He took in the scene, well aware that Mollie was capable of manipulating the situation so he took her side. The thought was something of a revelation, he generally protected his daughter, blaming his son. Things had changed, and seeing DJ so upset over the picture gave him some perspective over his son's feelings towards him. For the first time, he considered that DJ may look at him the way he looked at his own father.

"What happened?" he asked.

Mollie immediately started to sob "H – he h-hit me!" she wailed.

"Why?" Don asked her.

Mollie looked non plussed, saying that was usually enough to ensure a place in her fathers arms and DJ banished for the rest of the night.

"I- I broke his p-picture" she said "B-but not on p-purpose!"

"DJ?" Don asked.

"I didn't hit her Dad" the boy looked defensive "But I did pull my picture out her hands and I think maybe I hurt her"

"OK" Don looked from one to the other "Mollie, you shouldn't have taken something that wasn't yours, you know that, DJ said not to touch, and it's his picture. DJ, I'm disappointed that you hurt your sister, there's nothing can excuse that"

"I'm sorry" DJ dropped his head.

"Mollie?" Don pressed.

"What?" she looked at him, chin raised in a way he knew so well, so much like her mother.

"Say sorry to DJ. You broke something that means a lot to him" Don said.

"No!" she wailed "He was mean to me!" all traces of tears gone now, Mollie wanted her own way, and was willing to tantrum until she got it.

"Then you go to your room" Don said "And stay there until I say you can come out"

Mollie looked like she may defy him for a moment, and then slowly turned and entered her bedroom, wailing loudly again. Don ignored her, crouching down and helping pick up the remains of the picture.

"The photo is OK" he offered "I'll get you a new frame"

"Thanks Dad" DJ said quietly, taking the pieces and going into his room.

"Deej?" Don frowned, continuing as the boy turned to look at him "That really your favourite?"

"Yeah" he smiled "It is"

Suddenly the child threw his arms around Don's waist, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Dad" he said quietly.

Don swallowed, hard "I love you too" he replied, hugging him back.

They stood for a moment, Don wondering how he'd forgotten the last time he'd hugged his son. Realising that despite his intentions, he was pushing the boy, trying to mould him, and he was doing exactly what his own father had done.

"Dinner!" Kate shouted up the stairs.

"Come on" he ruffled DJ's hair "Go wash up"

"It's killing you isn't it?" Kate smiled as he sat heavily on the kitchen chair, he looked up sharply, wondering if she'd read his mind.

"What?" he hedged, he wasn't ready to talk about how he felt he was letting his son down.

"That you can't go in there and make her all better, that it's her fault" Kate said.

"Kinda" he gave a half smile "But she's the one who caused it all"

"It'll do her good" Kate decided "She gets her own way far too much, she's a brat"

"Humph!" Don pointed at Kate "Like someone else I know!"

"If you mean me" she said darkly, but a smile hovered "You're on thin ice Flack"

"You know I mean you" he replied, meeting her grin with his own "You're the biggest brat in this house, you _always_ get your own way"

Kate shrugged "I know"

…...


	4. Chapter 3

**Life at the One Two**

Chapter 3

"Don?" Kate shook him from his place on the couch, she hated doing it, he was exhausted, it brought to mind the time he'd told her about a conversation he and Mac had had, about each year as a police officer being the equivalent of two 'normal' years. He looked like he'd aged ten years in the past 6 months.

"Hmmm" he threw his arm over his eyes "Yup"

"It's seven thirty" she said.

"OK" he mumbled "Gettin' up"

"You want some breakfast?" she offered.

"No" he yawned, sitting up "I'll get something later, need to get back"

"You need to eat" she chided.

"And I will" he got up from the sofa "Sorry, I _was_ coming to bed"

"It's OK" she said, though it felt anything but.

"No it's not" he said savagely.

"Right well, I dunno what to say then" Kate retorted quietly "Because, no, it's not OK, but if I tell you that, you go off, and apparently if I don't that's not good enough either, so I just won't bother in future!"

"That'll be great" he snarled back, voice lowered like hers so they wouldn't be overheard "Because I'm kinda gettin' tired a bein' the bad guy 'round here!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Kate snapped, stalking into the kitchen.

…...

"Don" Jo said, he recognised the tone of her voice, the one of light hearted concern "Tell me to butt out if you like, but you don't seem your usual self"

He sighed, slowing the car at the lights "_Will_ you actually butt out though?" he said with a wry smile "If I ask you to?"

"Probably not" she grinned.

"Didn't think so" he exhaled slowly.

"So you gonna tell me?" she pressed.

"You gonna tell me how come you're sat next to me, doing the leg work as second in command at the crime lab, when Mac's all cosied up with Stella?" he directed her a look before inching the car forward again.

"Nice call Detective" Jo inclined her head "But Mac's the boss, and I go where he needs me"

"You can keep sayin' that" Don replied "But it don't make it easier. Admit it Jo, you feel left out, I can see it written all over your face"

"Maybe" Jo said with a shrug "But it's not about me. And you can try and turn the tables all you like Flack, it's not going to work"

"I don't know what you mean" he hedged.

"Danny told me DJ ran away" Jo replied "I'm a parent, I know how that feels"

"Your kids ever ran away?" Don glanced over in surprise.

"Tyler did" Jo agreed "Once, but I found him before he got to the end of the block"

"I was terrified Jo" Don admitted "So scared that I'd never see him again"

"That's natural" Jo replied "He say why?"

Don sighed, concentrating on the traffic before him "It's me and Kate" he finally said "He said it's because we argue all the time"

"And do you?" she asked him.

"Yeah" resignation in his voice "But more than how we used to be, it's different. DJ hit the nail on the head, he told Kate that we've always yelled at each other, but now we mean it"

"We always feel like we're letting our kids down" Jo observed "Every parent feels like that, but it's working out whether you actually _are_ that's the trick, and putting that right"

"I guess" he shrugged, pulling the car up to the kerb.

_I am_ he thought _I'm letting them all down and I don't know how to make it right any more._

…...

"Thought you'd given those up"

Kate whipped round to see Danny grinning at her from the doorway as she shivered in the unofficial smoking area.

"Bad day" she replied.

"Bookin' looks kinda dead" he remarked.

"Who said anything about work?" she retorted.

"I thought I sensed some ah, tension in the air" Danny said quietly.

Kate didn't speak for a long moment, but when she did, it was to shock him.

"You ever wondered how different life would be if you and I _had_ hooked up that night?" she asked, direct, challenging.

"Woah!" Danny rocked back on his heels "Where did that come from?!"

"Have you?" she pushed.

"I used to" he admitted "Not since I met Lindsay"

"I did for a while" she said "But since me and Don..." she didn't finish.

"Kate, what's goin' on?" Danny asked gently.

"Oh nothing" he watched her shake herself mentally "You know, two kids, a mortgage we can hardly meet and jobs that mean we never see each other"

"You always had that" Danny pointed out.

"I know" she sighed "Guess I'm jus' feelin' sorry for myself"

"You'll be OK" Danny said "You always are, you two. I never thought that it's work, did I tell you that?"

"Yes" she smiled "On several occasions, about how I cost you fifty bucks"

Danny laughed "That too, but seriously, I thought it was a case of wanting what you thought you couldn't have, for both of you. And now, well I was wrong"

"I just worry Danny" Kate burst out suddenly, unguarded "That it was all too fast. I used to worry about that, used to scare me daft, even after having DJ, that we'd just gone too quick, but until now, I kinda got over that"

"You're not makin' much sense" Danny told her.

"I'm scared that Don's woken up and found himself married with 2 kids and doesn't know how the hell he got there" she replied "He was the one pushing and I'm scared that it was fear on _his_ part that he was going to lose everything again, and now he wishes he'd waited"

"You think he regrets it all?" Danny sounds surprised "Because I can tell you now, he doesn't"

"I hope not" she stood on her cigarette "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come all the way down here to give me marriage advice, what can I do for you?"

"I need" Danny took the change of subject "You to help Sheldon and I with some reports, looking at burglaries, robberies and muggings in the last seven days that Lewes may have done"

"That" she pointed at him "I can do"

…...

"Booking?" Kate answered her desk phone in a bored voice.

"Hey babe" she stiffened as she heard the voice on the other end, after almost 24 hours of suspended hostilities, this morning had upset her more than she cared to admit, even to herself.

"Oh it's you" she replied.

"I guess I deserve that" he sighed.

"Yes you do" she replied "But I guess I coulda been a bit nicer about it"

"Sorry?" he ventured.

Kate bit back her instant retort that sometimes sorry didn't cut it.

"Are you OK?" she asked finally.

"I've eaten, if that's what you're asking" he replied with a smile in his tone "I like this, you didn't do this before we had kids"

"What? Worry about you?" she snorted "I did, I was just better at hiding it than you were"

"True" he agreed.

"And no, I didn't mean that" she said "I mean _are_ you OK? Because you don't seem it, _we_ don't seem it"

"I don't know" he said honestly "I just don't know what's going on"

"Neither do I" she replied sadly "But I want to fix it, not just for the kids, but for us too"

"You think I don't?" he replied "I jus' dunno how"

"I'll do your paperwork" she said quietly "And tonight, we can try and sort this out? Spend some time with the kids?"

"I'll be there" he promised "I don't want us like this, it ain't right"

"No it's not" she agreed.

"I'll be back soon" he said.

"If I leave before you get back, I'll leave the files on your desk" she said.

"Thank you" he replied before hanging up.

…...


	5. Chapter 4

**Life at the one-Two**

Chapter 4

"Thank you" Don smiled at Kate as he lifted the pile of folders and his notebook from her desk "I appreciate it"

"All part of the service" she replied.

"As wife or duty sergeant?" he asked.

"Duty sergeant" she snorted "Though less paper work for you means you might get to see your wife and kids tonight?" it was a statement masquerading as a question.

"Here's hopin'" he said "Be kinda nice to have a dinner fresh from the oven and not the microwave reheated, for a change"

He smiled again and left, nudging through the double doors back to his desk.

Kate watched him go, she reflected that maybe if she'd paid a little more attention in the last few months, and offered some help sooner, they'd have been getting on a lot better recently. He was exhausted, the Lewes escape occupying his mind almost obsessively. And when he wasn't working on that, or falling asleep on the couch ten minutes after he got home, they were arguing about everything, and nothing.

Kate thought that maybe she would call at the store and get something she could shove in the oven and pass of as her own. Then spend the time getting the house straight and herself and the kids sorted into hopefully, a nice family for a normal evening. No shouting, no arguments and no resentful silences punctuated with the slamming of doors, which had become a way of life. She noticed a file that had been at the bottom of the stack and fallen when he picked them up. Doing his paperwork wasn't exactly policy, but with his notes she'd managed to write up all the files, all he had to do was sign them. She picked the file up and headed for the office.

Walking through the doors she noticed the other files strewn across the floor untidily like someone had dropped them.

"And he calls _me_ messy" she tutted to herself as she bent to pick them up. Straightening, she was taken aback to see an attractive blonde in her husbands arms. Sobbing and fawning all over him.

Kate had seen many women hug him in their time together, some in gratitude, some in grief and pain, but this was different. Kate wouldn't have been surprised to see the woman kiss him. It was evident that they knew each other, and in more than a cop/victim way.

She stalked over to his desk, trying to push down the uneasy feeling. Dropping the files from an unnecessary height she glared at him.

"Your files" she said "Detective Flack"

…...

Kate gritted her teeth and tried to continue to pretend being asleep. She'd been doing that on and off for the past couple of hours, listening to him come home, climb the stairs and check on her and the children in bed, then hearing him shuffle about downstairs. Sounds of the microwave pinging and the TV with what sounded like a sports game. She had drifted off herself a few times, assuming that once again he'd crashed out on the sofa. Hearing him climb the stairs and come into the room, she'd chanced a look at the bedside clock, 2.42am. Earlier than usual.

Don dropped his clothes where he stood, sliding into bed and wrapping his arms around Kate, nudging at her neck, stroking his hands across her body. Not noticing that she wasn't asleep, that her body had stiffened and she was now holding her breath. He hoped to catch her in the half asleep and half awake state where she was soft and welcoming, a change from their recent relationship of shouting and long silences. He felt beaten and down, too much on his shoulders and failing at all aspects at the moment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his kids when they were awake, even though he spoke to them on the phone, he missed it. He missed family life. He missed the easy banter with his colleagues, replaced by a dark cloud that Craig Lewes had brought with him when he escaped.

"Are you actually fucking kidding me?!" Kate suddenly hissed, shocking him.

"What?" he replied, confused.

"Sex?!" she said, furious "After today?!"

"I'm sorry" he defended "I know I let you and the kids down, but an important development happened with the Lewes case, I couldn't leave. I text you"

"This important development just happen to be blonde?!" she said, sitting up and glaring at him.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?!" his own tone changed to one of anger and frustration.

"The blonde draped all over you" Kate said "The important development you couldn't leave?!"

"She's a witness" he said, his jaw tight "She's the only woman to get away from Lewes so far, she's important"

"Oh I bet she is!" Kate turned on him "What was she doing? Checking to see if he wears the same aftershave as you?!"

"Cut it out Kate" he snapped.

"No I won't" she said "I'm sick of this. I can cope with this case occupying you, looking after the kids and house by myself, hardly seeing you. I can cope with you creeping in at stupid o'clock and crawling into bed after crashing on the couch. I can cope with the arguments it's causing and the fact we both know we're not good at the moment. I can even cope with you practically ignoring me unless you want sex, because at least I get to see something of you. But what I _will not_ put up with is you lying to me, seeing you with a woman who is blatantly more than a victim and a witness"

"Oh here we go again!" he replied "Jealousy!"

"You're damned right!" she snapped "I spend two hours doing your paperwork like a good little wife so you can get home earlier, to discover that you spent all night with a gorgeous blonde!"

"She was almost raped!" he said "She's been through hell, and I needed to take statements, get her to a hospital, be there when Jo processed her, get over to her place with Mac and Danny and get that processed too. It's not like we had a candlelit dinner!"

"Who is she?!" Kate demanded "And don't give me that witness crap again. There's more to it, you two have history and I know you do"

He jumped out of the bed, putting his clothes back on almost as fast as they came off.

"You're right" he said "She's an ex, from a long time ago. But you know what, at least she was pleased to see me, wanted me"

"I could see she wanted you!" Kate snarled.

"Yeah, she needed my help, she needed someone to be there for her. All you do is push me away and I'm tired of it Kate" he stormed back "I'm tired of you being such a bitch when I need your support"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You think I'm having an affair! Again! You don't trust me?!"

"No! Yes! Oh God!" Kate said "Things are wrong between us Don, and I don't know how to fix it. That woman was the icing on the cake"

"Well I can't go on like this" he said "I'm going back to work"

"We need to _talk_!" Kate jumped out of the bed.

"Right now" he said, his back to her as he opened the bedroom door "I don't even wanna look at you"

"I haven't done anything!" she protested hotly.

He turned and looked at her "Exactly" he said harshly "I need you and you're not there"

And he left. Kate heard him close and lock the door behind him, and his car start and drive away. She flopped back onto the bed, stunned.

…...


	6. Chapter 5

**Life at the one-Two**

Chapter 5

"Thank you for coming back" Devon said quietly as Don lowered himself into the hospital chair.

"I figured you could use some clothes" he gestured to the bag he had brought "Crime scene cleared your apartment, so I got you some. Hope you don't mind"

"Not at all" she replied "I'm grateful"

Don nodded, trying to avoid his own mind, the accusing little voice that kept asking him _why_ he'd come here. Awkward silence covered the room for a short while.

"Does your wife not mind you being out all night?" Devon finally asked, her eyes on his left hand.

"She's a cop" he shrugged "She knows what it's like"

"Still, she must miss you when you're not there" she commented.

_I wish she did, _he thought _she seems perfectly capable of getting on with everything without me._

When he didn't reply Devon continued "Do you have children?"

"Two" he nodded "Boy and a girl"

Devon laughed, drawing a quizzical look from him.

"Sorry" she said "I'm just imagining James Bond as a father"

He gave a twisted smile "It's all action" he said, his mind drawn back to the night that he'd chased high tech robbers from her apartment, earning himself many future nights of hero worshipping from her.

"I'm sure it is" she replied.

"I have posted a couple of uniform here" Don said, feeling safer talking shop in his own head "And you realise that you can't go back to your apartment until we catch Lewes?"

"Yes" she replied "I thought a hotel?"

"I can arrange it for you" he said "If you want"

"Thank you" she nodded "I'm grateful"

"I'd better go" he said, standing up.

"Please" she said "I know you have uniformed officers here but I'd feel better..." she tailed off.

"I can't Devon" he said "I'm sorry. But I'll be at the precinct later, you'll need to come in and give an official statement"

"But you can't take it?" she said sadly.

He took a deep breath, letting it escape slowly "No I can't, but I can sit in, if you need me to"

"I need you" she said, tears clouding her face again.

He covered her limp hand with his own "I'll be there" he promised.

…...

Devon signed the witness statement, smiling wanly at Jo as she did so.

"Thank you Detective Danville" she said, the straight up in control woman again "I appreciate the trouble you are all going to, _all_ of you"

Jo saw the look flick between the victim and Don, and filed it away under 'none of my business' in her head.

"I'll show you out" Don said, standing "The officers assigned will follow you back to the hotel, one will stay in reception and one on your room door"

She went past him as he held the door for her, smiling slightly "Thank you"

"You call me Devon" he said as they walked down the stairs to the exit, he nodded to the two protection officers that were waiting "Anything"

She merely smiled again, reaching up she kissed him on the cheek and got into her car. He stood, watching her drive away, his mind crowded with thoughts and fears.

_What the hell are you doing?_ He thought.

Kate watched the exchange from high above, furious yet calm at the same time.

…...

Don closed the front door quietly behind him, he stood for a moment, unsure of his next move, he was saved the trouble.

"Oh hello darling" Kate said brightly as she came down the stairs, drawing a frown from him, she paused in front of him "Oh here, look, you have a mark there" she reached up and wiped his cheek with her fingers "Hmmm not your colour"

Don pressed his own hand to his cheek "Oh whatever Kate" he muttered, immediately going into defence mode, awaiting the explosion.

"Whatever" she replied calmly "A word invented by husbands to piss off their wives"

"I'm not _trying_ to piss you off!" he snapped.

"Really?" she looked at him square "Because at the moment, you have an amazing knack for it!"

"Can't you jus' give me a break woman?" he huffed as she walked through to the kitchen, he followed.

"Of course" she whirled around and he could see the intense anger in her "Which _bone_?!"

"D'ya know what?!" he hissed back "I'm goin' to stay at my parents tonight, because I cannot do another night of this"

"Make sure you let Devon know your plans" she replied haughtily "I'd _hate_ for her to miss you"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he stopped from leaving the kitchen, facing her again, Kate pressed the play button on the answer machine and Devon's tones filled the room.

"Don, er Hi it's Devon. Thank you, so much for the clothes, I really appreciate it, and for sitting with me through that that interview, it was hard, but you being there made it so much easier, so thank you, I er, I'll see you soon"

There was silence, Don stared at the machine, Kate stared at Don.

"_Why_" Kate began, her voice furiously hushed "Does _that_ woman have our home telephone number?!"

"She doesn't" he replied flatly "I diverted my cell here as I was on my way home, the battery was going flat"

"Well I bet you're regretting _that_ move right now" she hissed "You went straight to her bedside, despite the problems between us, that we're falling apart, I don't believe this"

"It's my JOB!" he said, angry.

"Oh right, back to this again. Ya know what, when you said you were going to stay at your parents, I was going to try and talk you out of it, try and sort this mess out between us once and for all, but go, just go Don"

"Oh I'm goin'!" he replied "But before I do, I'm gonna say this, I'm not interested in Devon like that, and I'm not planning on having an affair, she's a friend, going through a tough time, and I want to be there for her. Your jealousy issues are what's tearing this relationship apart"

"That is utter crap and you know it!" Kate retorted "Our problems started _way_ before all this happened"

But he didn't answer, she heard him heading up the stairs and moving around their bedroom, he came back down with a bag in his hand, and his cell charger. Kate hadn't moved from the kitchen, and he came in to face her.

"I'm done" he suddenly said "I'll call you when I have some free time to see the kids"

"Then go!" she pushed his chest, although he remained impassive, not reacting "If you wanna leave, then leave! Go on! Go play with your hot blonde Don, but don't come crawling back to me when she dumps you!"

"This is _not_ about Devon!" he raged "It's about _US_, me, you, the kids! We need time to sort ourselves out!"

"So things get tough and you just quit then?" she challenged "After the hard time you gave me?!"

"That was different!" he said "You were being stupid, this isn't about your jealousy issues Kate! It goes deeper than that and you know it!"

"Oh so I'm stupid _and_ have jealousy issues!" she replied "Well I love you too!"

"That's the problem!" he shouted "I _DO_ love you, too much maybe! I want to sort this out before it goes too far!"

"And how are we supposed to do that when you're not even here?" suddenly the fight went out of her.

"I don't have all the answers" he sighed "I wish I did"

"So do I" she said "Because I want to fix it, whatever is wrong"

"That's why I'm doing this, before we end up hating each other" he said quietly "I'm not leaving you, I'm not running off to have another woman, I just think we need a break from all the fighting"

"I don't want to say this" she turned away, confirming his suspicion that he'd seen tears threatening, his own eyes were stinging "But I think you're right"

"Just a few days" he reassured her "And we can talk, sort things out, but fighting like this, it's getting us nowhere"

"I don't want you to" she replied stubbornly "But if you need to then I respect that, I realise that I haven't done enough of that recently. The only thing worse than feeling hurt by you, is knowing I'm hurting you, and I don't want to do that"

"I hate knowing that I go off to work and you're upset. I know the kids don't notice so much now, because we're more careful, but they still know something is wrong" he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm not going to start yelling again" she said meekly "I done enough of that, we both have, if you need some space then take it, but I _am_ here for you. I know I haven't been, but it is kinda hard being there for someone who's never around, and silent when he is"

"I know" he said sadly "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry"

"It's worth a lot" she told him "And so am I. I'm just gonna say one thing, something you need to know, think about. You're the first guy I ever fell in love with, and sometimes, I can't believe my luck that I never fell in love properly before, and when I did, I got to keep you, I guess this is as close to heartbreak as I ever got"

"Please don't say that" he lifted his head, voice not quite steady "I don't want you to feel that"

"It's OK" she gave him a watery smile, putting her hand on his cheek "Maybe I need to"

"No one needs to" he replied "I still love you, I'm still _in_ love with you"

"It just feels like you're not there" she told him "Sometimes, you're just not there"

He kissed her quickly and turned on his heel, leaving before he changed his mind. For the first time in a long time, Kate sat on the stairs and cried, true crying.


	7. Chapter 6

**Life at the one-Two**

_Thank you to those who are reading, those who are following, those who have favourited and those who review! It means a great deal to me. _

Chapter 6

"You took your time" Danny muttered as Don slid into the chair next to him.

"It's a long drive from Queens" Don muttered back.

"It is" Danny agreed "But you don't live in Queens"

"Just drop it Mess" Don mumbled "I'm not in the mood"

"You're never in the mood these days" Danny replied "You're a grumpy bastard"

Don shrugged "So I keep hearing"

"I dunno how your wife puts up with you" Danny teased.

"Well, apparently, she doesn't any more" Don snapped.

Danny looked startled "What?"

"Nuthin'" Don replied with a sigh "What's all this for? Mac sent me a message and he's not here, where's Jo?"

"No idea, just got told to come here and wait" Danny said "And not so fast buddy, what's goin' on? Kate kicked you out? That why you're at your parents?"

"No, and who said I'm at my parents?" Don muttered.

"Because you're not on my couch" Danny said with a raised eyebrow "Only other place is your folks, and so what, you left?"

"No" Don said again.

"So she didn't kick you out, and you didn't leave. What happened, your house fall down?" Danny asked.

"We had a fight" Don explained shortly "And I need some space, so does Kate and the kids, it's not fair on anyone, so I'm staying with my folks, that's all"

"About Devon?" Danny surmised.

Don gave him a look "What is this? Twenty questions?"

"That's a yes then" Danny looked smug.

"You too?!" Don lost his cool a minute "There's nothing between me and Devon except this case!"

"OK man ch..." Danny started.

"You say 'chillax', I'm gonna shoot you" Don grumbled.

Danny laughed "Chillax?!"

"Mollie heard it somewhere" Don explained "She says it non stop"

Danny studied Don's face, seeing regret as he talked about his daughter "Say sorry and go home" Danny advised "Because you're miserable"

"Grumpy" Don corrected.

"Whatever" Danny sat straighter as Mac entered the room followed by Jo "Just do somethin'"

Don allowed himself a small, sad smile, Danny's use of 'whatever' had reminded him of Kate the previous day, and what she'd said. Under any other circumstances her sarcasm would have made him laugh, he didn't feel like laughing, things were getting way out of hand.

…...

"You OK buddy?" Danny asked as Don stared at the files before him.

"Peachy" Don muttered back.

"She's right in there" Danny said, pointing towards central booking "Take 5, go make up"

"We got work to do" Don growled.

"I could use a coffee" Danny said "You could, ah, grab one whilst grovelling to your wife"

"Fuck off Danny" Don muttered.

"You know what Flack" Danny stood, knocking the chair over "Maybe I will! Look at the damn files yourself!"

He was almost at the door before Don spoke, quietly "I'm sorry"

"Sometimes sorry don't cut it buddy" Danny snarled "You're hurtin' I get that, but I'm your friend, and I don't deserve the attitude"

"I know" Don sighed "I'm jus' a bit sick of karma kickin' me up the ass, ya know?"

Danny picked up the chair "Devon?" he held up a hand, so that Don wouldn't answer "I know it's hit you, seeing her, and I've seen the way she's clinging to you, and I know that's hard, when things ain't good with Kate"

"I kinda thrashed that one out" Don replied reluctantly "But what if...?" he couldn't finish, it didn't take Danny long to fit it together.

"You think it was yours?" he asked quietly "The termination?"

"I don't know" Don rubbed his eyes "I jus' don't know"

"Well she jus' walked in" Danny replied "I think you need to ask her"

…...

"I know what you are going to ask me" Devon told Don as he sat restlessly opposite her.

One hundred things went around his mind, the thought that he'd intended to do what Danny suggested and talk to Kate, to apologise, tell her they could do this, that he wouldn't have it any other way. Then Devon walked in, he also desperately wanted to hear what Devon had to say, and desperately didn't.

"Then just tell me Devon" he folded his arms across his chest.

"It wasn't yours" she replied quietly.

He didn't know what to say, he truly didn't so he held his tongue. She went on.

"I was 18" she said "High school romance. The guy was a jerk, I couldn't have... It was better for everyone"

"I'm not here to judge you" he stated.

"I know" she replied quietly.

"I just wish you'd said something to me" he sighed "Because finding out, in a room full of my colleagues, was not fun"

"You had no reason to think it was yours" she defended, tears falling again "It's something I never really told anyone, I mean when do you tell someone something like that? Third date?!"

"Devon" Don stood "You _knew_ that it would at least cross my mind, or you wouldn't_ be_ here. And no, I didn't expect you to tell me when we were dating, but it was relevant to my investigation, you knew it would come out, and you said nothing"

"I'm sorry" she sniffed "Please, forgive me?"

Don drew his hand out from under hers slowly, he could almost feel the emotional blackmail.

"There's nothing to forgive" he said, catching a movement from the corner of his eye.

He stood as Kate swept past out of booking, he knew what she'd seen, and he knew that it had added yet another layer to the complicated situation.

…...

Kate walked back from the coffee shop to the precinct, she'd thought it would be easier with Don being out all day, not having to subject their colleagues to any of the tension between them, she was wrong. Somehow she realised she was hoping to see him, like she always did. Hoping that he'd bring some lowlife in to booking himself because he knew she was on, or just showed up with that grin and demand coffee. Then he came back, and it hit her all over again.

It felt odd to be acting so normal, getting up, getting the children sorted and herself to work.

She felt ridiculous feeling that, she'd done it hundreds of times, without Don being there, without seeing him for 24 hours or longer, sometimes with nothing more than the dirty clothes left in the laundry to show he existed at all. Nothing was different, she tried to tell herself, it was just normal.

Except it wasn't, at all. Her life, _their_ lives, were falling apart, and stubbornness and sarcasm aside, Kate had no idea what went wrong, when they changed. When the barbed comments and raised eyebrows became hurtful, when the brooding silences made her erupt with frustration, when she hit back intending to hurt instead of trying to gain the upper hand. When they stopped having fun.

She paused at a car parked outside the precinct and looked, after seeing her husband cosied up again with the woman she was fast starting to hate, she gave the car a long, hard stare, the devil on her shoulder winning out finally as she fished in her pocket with a grin.

Kate walked back into the precinct, a smile on her face, without any trace of regret.

…...


	8. Chapter 7

**Life at the one-two**

_Once again thank you for the reviews (Smuffly) lol and also to those who are following and have added as a favourite._

Chapter 7

"Pleased with yourself?" Don leaned against the door frame of central booking eyeing Kate at the desk.

"Very" she replied "Thank you for asking"

"You know she made a complaint?" he asked.

"I do" she replied with a tight smile "I also know it's been dropped"

"Lucky for you" he said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it" she snorted "I gave a ticket to an illegally parked car, makes no odds to me _who_ the car belongs to"

"Sure it doesn't" he narrowed his eyes "And don't feed me the crap you did the Captain, that you didn't _know_ it was her car, and of course with her being a vital witness, you wouldn't have _dreamed_ of giving her a ticket had you known"

"It's the truth!" she protested.

He laughed outright, shocking Kate slightly, it was a genuine laugh, not the bitter and sarcastic one she had come to expect.

"You do know I can see _right_ through you Kate?" he asked.

"Oh go away!" she snapped "You're just pissed that your girlfriend got a ticket"

She glared at him as he grinned at her, finally she snapped.

"Fine OK?!" she muttered "I knew it was her car, and yes I _am_ pleased with myself, it's not _my_ fault she was so desperate to get in here she didn't park her car properly"

"Kate, how many times, there's nothing going on" he said, his voice tight.

"Well I think you need to tell _her_ that" Kate said "Because I don't think she knows"

"She knows" he said quietly "She knows I'm married"

"Well it doesn't seem to bother her!" Kate replied.

"Why don't you trust me?" he demanded "I have never given you a reason not to!"

"You I trust!" she admitted "It's _her_ I don't"

They both looked up as Georgie walked in, she stopped.

"Oh er Hi Flack" she muttered "Sorry I'll er..." she stood awkwardly, about to leave again.

"No" Kate stood "I'm gonna take a break, you Ok with things?"

"Sure" Georgie smiled, looking from one to the other.

"Thanks" Kate replied, heading for the doors, and Don.

"Come on then" she muttered to him "May as well get this over with"

…...

Don followed Kate through the bullpen and out onto the street.

"Anyone else pissed you off?" he asked, taking her sour look "I just wondered if you wanted to give anyone else a ticket seeing as we're here?"

"Why?" she demanded "Why do you have to do that? Why can't you just _leave_ it?!"

"Because once upon a time" he replied, exasperated "You would have laughed!"

He fell into step beside her, dodging the couples and groups wandering through the streets, he realised they were heading for Central Park.

"Not sure we wanna go there" he stated, pulling her to a stop outside an entrance.

"If we can fix it anywhere" she told him "It's here"

He thought a moment, realising she'd misunderstood him "I meant it's not the safest place, this side of the park when it's getting dark"

"Oh" she replied.

They stood looking into the park, Kate reflected he was probably right, that even armed and in uniform, it wasn't the safest place to be.

"I know what you mean though" he conceded "Some good memories here"

"Yeah" she gave a half smile "I still can't skate"

He shrugged "I don't care"

"What's happened?" she asked finally, taking a seat on the bench next to the entrance.

"Honestly?" he sat beside her "I don't know"

"Have we just grown apart?" she asked him, her face hidden in shadows.

"How can we have?" he replied "When I still look at you and feel like I always did? It's when I open my mouth things go south"

"That rhymes" she gave a small laugh, which he returned.

"Kate, I don't know how to fix us, because I don't know what's wrong. I just know that the last 24 hours have been awful. I love you, I _need_ you"

"Don, the last _six months_ have been awful" she said "I hate being mad at you, I could never be mad at you for long. And it scares me that you get so mad with me, you never used to, you just used to laugh at me"

"But you are mad" he sighed "And to be honest, if the tables were turned, the guy woulda got a lot more than a parking ticket"

"I know" she said quietly "Do you have feelings for Devon? Please, be honest Don"

"No" he answered "She, ah, she's manipulative and shallow, but I already knew that. But I _do_ feel responsible for her Kate, and I _am_ on this case"

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"How much do you know about the Lewes case? His motive?"

"Something about targeting women who've had abortions?" she answered, suddenly something clicked in her brain "Is that it?" she said through gritted teeth "She got rid of your kid? You just found out and suddenly you wanna put things right with us?!"

"No!" he denied "Fuck Kate, what the hell?!"

"Well it's a coincidence!" she stormed at him "All of a sudden she goes from being little miss sunshine to manipulative and shallow! And you go from 'needing space' to 'needing me'!"

"Stop it OK?!" he said "Just stop it! You know that's not true!"

She paused, realising she was doing it again, he needed her support and she was grinding on about herself.

"I'm sorry" she muttered "I didn't mean that"

Don blew out a long breath and then on impulse, out his arm around her, pulling her close "We're gonna do this" he told her "If it kills us, because I miss you, the _real_ you. We're making each other miserable, yet I can't survive 24 hours without you"

"You spend longer at work" she mumbled.

"This is different" he sighed.

"Uh-huh. I miss you too, I miss _us,_ I miss the fun, I miss my best friend" she agreed, suddenly pulling away from him "I can't do this right now"

"What do you mean?" he recognised that she'd closed down again, somehow one of them always seemed to.

"I have to go back to work" she told him "I'm sorry"

"Kate...?" he called out, but she left, without looking back.

She walked quickly, she needed some time away from him to analyse the feelings, the feelings that had come back, right there on that bench. She needed time to make sure they were real, that she wasn't kidding herself, because she couldn't risk this again.

…...

Kate and Georgie stepped out of the patrol car in the darkened alley, responding to an anonymous call about a dead body.

"Oh God" Georgie said "As much as I hate cranks, sometimes I wish they were true"

Kate looked at the scene and drew a deep breath.

"Central I need homicide and Crime scenes out here" Kate spoke into the radio.

"Copy that" Central replied in the flat monotone "Clear the scene, await Detectives arrival"

"Copy that" Kate said "Shit, I hope they catch this guy" Kate said, staring down at the body of a woman, a beaten and bloodied corpse.

"Ain't that the truth" Georgie replied "This one's outside though, why? Why change his MO now?"

"That's for those greater than us to discover" Kate replied flatly "You wanna go get smashed after this?"

"No" Georgie looked at her "You need to talk to your husband"

"I would" Kate snapped "If he wasn't permanently wrapped around a blonde!"

"He's not and you know it" Georgie retorted "He's crazy about you"

"Huh" Kate replied "Funny way of showing it"

"Kate, I love you, but I so couldn't live with you, the guy deserves a medal" Georgie told her "Suck it up, ask him to come home, you know he will"

"Can we just get on and secure the scene?" Kate changed the subject quickly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Life at the One-Two**

Chapter 8

"It's not him" Don hissed "It's not Lewes"

Kate panted, she was fit, but chasing the suspect nearly 3 miles had taken it out of her. She just stared.

"What were you doing there?" Georgie demanded of the suspect "Why did you run when we told you to stop?"

The guy was cuffed, leaning wonkily between the hood of Don's car and the officers that still surrounded him. Kate had her hands on her knees, drawing air into her lungs in ever slowing breaths.

She caught the dark look on Don's face, glaring at her.

"It's not him?" she asked.

"No" he said "Get him outta my sight" he told the uniforms, grabbing Kate's arm her dragged her to one side "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" he demanded.

"My job!" she answered.

"That _could_ have been Lewes!" he snapped.

"And I apprehended him!" she defended.

"You _know_ what this guy is capable of!" he slammed back "But you had to be the fuckin' hero didn't you?!"

"I chased a suspect that fled from a crime scene!" she retorted "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Forget it" he let her go, seeing Danny approach them "Not Lewes" he called out.

"Thought it was too good to be true" Danny eyed them, sensing the exchange hadn't been good "That son of a bitch'll be long gone"

He watched as Don stalked over to the coral of parked police vehicles to speak with the officers.

"Can you give me a ride back?" Kate asked him "I sent Georgie back to the crime scene"

"Sure thing Krazy" he grinned.

…...

Kate slammed the door of the avalanche, fastening her belt she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You OK?" Danny asked, concern on his face.

"Fine" she replied flatly.

"Don still not home?" he knew the answer, he just wanted Kate's take on things "He told me he's stayed at his folks a couple a nights when he left"

"He didn't leave" she snorted "He's sulking at his mothers because we had a fight, and he's too stubborn to give in and come home!" she paused, seeing Danny's repressed smile "And I'm too stubborn to ask him to"

Danny thought a moment, reflecting on almost exactly the conversation he'd had a few hours earlier with Don. Although Kate had put it in much simpler terms.

"Well one of you has to give in" Danny offered "Before divorce attorneys get involved"

"Has he said that?!" Kate asked, shock and fear lacing her tone "He wants a divorce?"

"No" Danny replied patiently "But he's worried you do"

"Well I don't" she snapped "I just want things back how they were"

"Then maybe" Danny pointed to the open window behind her "You should tell _him_ instead of me"

Kate turned her head slowly, knowing she was going to see him standing there.

"Oh" she said innocently "Hello"

Don's mouth twitched, but he didn't laugh.

"Out!" Danny said impatiently "Go on!"

"What?" Kate whipped back to Danny, confused "I thought you were giving me a ride back, seeing as my squad car is like 3 miles away"

"No" Danny said "It's an ideal opportunity for you two to kiss and make up. It's a short ride and you're both on the clock, so you're not likely to kill each other. Now, do I have to confiscate guns or we good?!"

Kate got out of the avalanche reluctantly, shooting Danny a look of betrayal as he looked at them like a couple of naughty kids.

"I'll get you for this Messer" she growled as he started the engine.

"I have no doubt" he grinned "Behave yourselves" and he was gone.

…...

The silence hung menacingly over them as Don drove carefully. He didn't like silences, especially ones like this.

"You shouldn't have gone after him on your own" he said finally.

"I saw a suspect fleeing the scene" she replied, matter of fact "So I did my job. Bit late for the caring husband routine"

"I care Kate" he said through clenched teeth.

"Funny way of showing it" she replied through equally clenched teeth.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" he retorted.

"Yes" she said shortly.

"What, no returning insult?!" he tormented "I'm disappointed"

"Be what you like" she said flatly "I'm past caring any more"

He suddenly pulled the car over savagely, slamming the brakes on.

"Do you mean that?" he demanded.

"Right now" she said hotly "Yes I do. I'm exhausted with it all and sick of being up half the night wondering how the hell I can stop my life from falling apart!"

He didn't answer immediately. Truth was he didn't know what to say.

"We'll talk" he finally offered.

"If that's all you got, just forget it" she snapped.

"I'm coming over tonight" he stated "Because we need to sort this out"

"I'm going out tonight" she replied haughtily.

"Then stay in" he replied, pulling the car back into the stream of traffic.

…...

"You come here often?" Kate looked up as someone took the bar stool next to her.

"It's been a while" she replied "But my husband left me and it would seem that my best friend is a traitor too"

"I asked Georgie to call you and find out where you were, when I went home and you weren't there " Don explained "And I've not 'left you', I'm sulking at my mom's, remember?"

"Like I said, traitor" she replied, but he did notice the smile she fought "I want someone to get drunk with, not fight with"

"I can get drunk" he signalled the bar tender for two bottles "And we had a deal"

"We did?" she replied.

"Next time you were smashed in a bar, you were gonna call me" he stated.

"That's true" she said "Long time ago"

"A promise is a promise" he replied "And your husband, is an idiot"

"I know this" she answered "But he's my idiot. Or he was"

"Still is" he took a mouthful of beer, eyeing her sceptically.

"Well then he needs to stop sulking at his mothers" she said "Because as much as he drives me nuts, I'm missing him, and it's only been a few days"

"Maybe you need to tell him that" he replied.

"I just did" she said "But every time I try and tell him how I feel, I get it all ass first and then we argue"

"I know I was being unfair" he said "I was takin' stuff out on you when I should have been talkin' to you"

"I wasn't exactly listening though, you're right about that" she offered "Sometimes, I just left you to get on with it, I shoulda realised you were struggling"

"I shoulda told you I was" he sighed "God, we're both so damned stupid sometimes"

"Motion seconded" Kate saluted him with her bottle.

"I'm sorry about earlier too" he said "I jus' went off on one again, I was actually relieved it wasn't Lewes, the thought of you, being alone with him" he shuddered "Damn"

"Well I guess we're back to you being over protective, possessive and moody, and me being a jealous grumpy bitch" she sighed.

"Uh-huh" he answered "Though you don't have anything to be jealous of, you never do"

Kate turned and faced him "Right" she huffed "How can I compete with her huh? She's beautiful, smart, rich. I'm a scruffy bad tempered cop with an attitude"

"You don't _need_ to compete with her" he said with quiet exasperation "And even if you did, you'd win, hands down"

"Hands down where?!" she snorted with a trace of laughter.

"And there she is" he pointed at her.

"Who?" Kate frowned.

"The sarcastic bad tempered woman who cannot take a compliment" he finished his bottle and pushed it away "The woman I fell in love with"

She laughed, pushing her own bottle away "Can we go home now?" she asked.

"If you want to" he stood.

"I do" she nodded.

…...


	10. Chapter 9

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 9

Kate perched on the kitchen table, her hands cradling the wine glass, watching as Don watched her.

"So what now?" he asked, leaning a hip against the counter.

"I do believe" she held her glass up as a toast "That we are getting drunk, so a hangover would be the logical conclusion"

"You're smart" he said.

"And you're a sarcastic ass" she replied.

"You're also drunk" he grinned at her, advancing across the kitchen.

"Oh no!" she held up a hand "You can take those fuck me eyes right back to your mom's!"

"Really?" he said, standing between her legs "Because I don't think you actually want that do you?"

He took the wine glass from her gently "I know exactly what you _do_ want though"

"Oh you do huh?" she huffed.

"Yeah" he started to kiss her neck.

She resisted, her body going rigid.

"How do we even begin to sort this out Don?" she pushed at him gently "Without _talking_"

"I know" he gave a smile "It's us though right? Sex solves everything"

"Only it doesn't though does it?" she sighed "Where do we go from here?"

"You gotta know that nothin' happened with Devon" he said "And you gotta believe me"

"I do" she sighed "I know that, I've always known that, I know that I made you feel like shit and you hit back"

He nodded, backing away again to lean on the kitchen counter "Just one of the things I regret"

"But it was hard you know?!" her voice rose as she looked at him "You flaunted the fact she wanted you"

"I'm sorry" he hung his head "My head's all over the place, _was_ all over the place"

"So was mine" she said "But I wouldn't do that to you"

"No, you just yell at me, then ignore me, and make me feel like the worst husband and father in the world!" he retorted.

"You weren't exactly a shining example of either!" she replied, impatience in her tone.

"And I'm trying to put that right!" he yelled, advancing to face her "Yet here you are, taking another swing! Dammnit Kate!"

"I'm not!" she jumped up "But I'm just not willing to let this go because as much as I don't wanna admit it, it's been two days, _two_ days and I'm falling apart! Since I fell in love with you, I've never even considered what life would be like without you, and now I have I don't like it! I'm still in love with you and I don't know how not to be!"

"You sure pick your moments!" he said, still facing her, their posture aggressive.

"What?" she snapped back.

"To become articulate" he told her "I coulda done with hearing that a while ago!"

"Drop the sarcasm!" she glared at him.

"Why?" he challenged with a sly grin, his attitude changing "Scared I might outwit you?"

"In your dreams!" she snorted.

"Shut up!" he suddenly said "I'm sick of this, I want my life back, and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Oh you're not huh?!" she retorted.

"No I'm not" he crossed his arms across his chest, a move she recognised well "So tell me you love me again, then get your ass upstairs, because I'm tired and I wanna go to bed, so you want me to leave, now is the time to say it!"

"Oh that's right" she said "Make _me_ make the decision"

"That's it" he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him roughly "I'm damned well putting my foot down, because you get away with too much, so _I'm telling you_, I'm staying, like it or not"

"You're welcome to the couch" she hissed "It is half yours after all"

He grinned at her "So is the bed"

"Then _I'll_ sleep on the couch" she lifted her chin in defiance, but the gleam in her eye told a different story and he realised that although he'd maybe won the battle, he'd not won the war, and with that he realised, the power struggle they'd always had, was playing out again, maybe the crisis was over.

"The bed, the couch, the _house_ may be half mine" he pulled her closer "But you, you're _all_ mine, we both know it, so for once in your life, do as your told and get your ass up to that bedroom, now"

"And if I don't?" she answered haughtily.

"I'll carry you if I have to" he warned "Kicking and screaming"

"Neanderthal!" she accused.

"Oh shut up Krazy" he said, leaning towards her "We both know how this is gonna end"

Kate glared at him, her blood was up and yes, she knew he was right, she _did_ know how it was going to end, but something had shifted in the last few hours, and she although she couldn't quite understand what, she realised that it was a good shift, that this was more like them, how they dealt with things.

"You still got it in ya Batman?" she challenged back in a whisper.

"You're pushin' your luck there" he moved closer. She squealed as he picked her up and headed for the stairs.

"Don!" she half laughed and half chided.

"I warned you" he grinned back, stopping as he got to the bottom of the stairs "But you're gonna have to walk up"

"You sayin' I got fat?!" she teased him, stepping down, but keeping an arm around his neck, she pulled his face down to hers "You _used_ to carry me to bed all the time when we first got married"

"I'm sayin' I was a few years younger when I did that" he replied "And there wasn't a flight of stairs in the way."

"True" she conceded "You won't be much use for anything else once you get there I suppose"

"Who said anything else was on offer?" he tormented her.

"Huh" she snorted, pointing at him "You're forgetting how well I know you baby"

He leaned towards her, grabbing her hand and holding it "Move your ass, now" he said in a threatening tone, totally belied by the grin on his face. Kate looked at him, the smirk wiped off her face as his cell started to ring.

"You have to be fuckin' kiddin' me" he muttered, glowering at the screen "I have to..." he apologised as she sighed.

"I know" she waved a hand in his direction "I been married to a detective long enough, I'm gonna take a bath"

…...

"I'm sorry" he said as Kate wallowed in the water.

"It's OK" she replied "Really, I'm not gonna start yellin'"

He smiled "Good, though that's one thing you generally _don't_ yell at me about, work"

Kate shrugged "I knew what I was getting into, doesn't mean I _want_ you to go though"

He crouched down "What shift are you tomorrow?"

"I'm off" she replied, turning her head to look at him.

"Stay in bed?" he asked "If I'm not home before you wake up"

"I would love to" she smiled "But those small people we made? They need picking up from your mom and ferrying to school, and then the laundry needs doing and the groceries need buying and..."

He cut her off with a kiss "All right" he mumbled "I get it, you're too busy for me"

"Oh shhh" she put wet hands on either side of his face and kissed him back "Go earn some money, I'll be here when you get home, and F.Y.I I'll _never_ be too busy for you"

He stood, wiping the water from his face "F.Y.I?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow "Really?!"

She flicked some water at him playfully "It means for your information" she teased.

"I _know_ what it means, I was just..." he caught the look on her face and realised she'd turned it back on him.

"Go to work" she laughed "And then you can come home and 'put your foot down' all you like tomorrow, I'll be here, all day long"

"You better believe it" he pointed at her "Things are a changin' in the Flack household"

"Yes dear" Kate rolled her eyes "Have a good night at work dear"

"That's better" he grinned, leaning over to kiss her again "That I like"

She smiled back as he left, calling out "Don?"

"Yuh?" he stopped, looking back enquiringly.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

…...


	11. Chapter 10

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 10

Kate flung the front door open as she heard the dog barking.

"Skate!" she yelled "Get your..."

She stopped as she saw why he was barking, Don was playing a few baskets on the drive with DJ and the dog apparently, was trying to join in. Mollie pranced about them, too small to join in properly she settled for making her presence known with her voice.

"Oh hey" Kate stopped short in surprise "Didn't know you were home"

He smiled at her, exhausted, but happy "What you doin' out the kitchen?" he teased.

"Lookin' after your children" she replied haughtily "I thought the dog was stealing the ball again"

"I'll let you off then" he grinned "This once"

"So glad" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Go on then" he told her "Me and my children want feeding"

"You and your children _always_ want feeding" she replied with a cheeky grin.

"I'll be in soon" he said "Few more hoops"

"Uh-huh" she smiled back.

…...

Don snorted and rolled onto his side as Kate dug him in the ribs with her elbow.

"What?" he muttered.

"I'm trying to watch TV" she said "You're snoring"

"Sorry" he mumbled, throwing an arm across his forehead "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight" she replied "You brought Mollie to bed, and I'm guessing she won the 'Can I sleep in your bed?' argument because she was sprawled across the bed next to you"

He laughed "Doesn't she always?"

"Usually" Kate chuckled.

"She's cute, I can't help it" he defended.

"She's spoilt" she laughed.

"Like you" he rolled over to look at her "Now turn that TV off, we got some serious make up sex to have"

"You're tired" she dismissed "Go back to sleep"

"I'm never _that_ tired" he reached across her and grabbed the remote, flicking the TV off.

"I was watching that!" she glowered at him.

"Was" he pinned her hands down as they tried to grab the remote back "Being the operative word"

"This 'Putting your foot down?'" she taunted with a grin.

"You better believe it" he chuckled, letting her hands go he slid them down her sides, he pulled the covers back, looking at her in dismay "I swear, you wear more clothes _in_ bed than you do out of it!"

"It gets cold" she laughed "When you get called out, or when you're not here"

"Well I'm here now" he told her.

"We can't" she sighed, apology on her face.

"Oh" he frowned "You ah...?"

"No" she replied "But I forgot to fill my prescription for the pill"

He leaned back to his side of the bed, rifling through the drawer on the nightstand.

"Don't bother" she sighed "I already checked, and the bathroom cabinet, and your wallet, we're out"

He buried his face in the pillow "Aagh" he groaned, the looked up "My wallet?"

"Don't guys always carry one?" she asked, her face innocent "Just in case?"

"If you found one" he pulled a face "It's been there a while, I don't think it'd be much use"

"Well I didn't" she replied "So we're screwed"

"Or not as the case may be" he huffed.

She laughed "Sex isn't everything"

"Who you kiddin'?" he challenged "You searched the entire house for a condom"

"Hmmm" she raised her eyebrows "OK, I'll give you that one"

"Drug store?" he suggested.

"That suggestion" she pushed herself up further in bed "Just proves that men will do _anything_ for sex, a 45 minute round trip to the nearest all night store?! We don't live in the city any more"

"Call it foreplay" he laughed at her.

"Romantic" she shot back, settling onto his chest as he put an arm around her.

"That's me" he sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"We could always chance it" he said after a moment.

"Not much chance in it" she replied "I didn't even _miss_ a pill with DJ, and when we tried for Mollie, I came off the pill and was pregnant two weeks later. You seem quite capable of knocking me up _with_ contraception, without, it's a foregone conclusion"

"Now who's being romantic?" he said "Though would it be so bad?"

"Another baby?" she swivelled to look at him, seeing his face serious "I don't know, I haven't thought about it, not recently anyway"

"But you have thought about it?" he pressed.

"I did" she admitted "Before we... well before"

"So did I" he said quietly "But it wasn't really right"

"No it wasn't" she agreed.

"But do you want another one?" he asked.

"I did" she answered, looking away "But, well that was almost a year ago and I'm that bit older, I know what I said, but it might not be so straight forward this time"

She sighed when he didn't answer "It's not just that, but is this really the right time anyway? We just sorted stuff out, not 24 hours ago Don"

"But it's right again" he stroked her hair "It feels like normal again, like us"

"It does" she agreed "I just wanna make sure that it stays that way"

"It will" he promised "I can tell"

"I believe you" she replied "Because I can feel it too, I just wanna make sure"

"I'm rushing you again aren't I?" he asked.

"Kinda" she smiled at him "Either that or men really _will_ do anything for sex"

He laughed "Well it woulda been a bonus"

"I'll stay off the pill" she told him "So if we do decide to, it will be quicker, but that means you have to visit the drug store"

"Huh" he chuckled "Biggest box I can find, first on my list tomorrow"

"_Don't_ forget" she warned.

"Like I would" he retorted "I just hope we have the chance to use them"

"Oh we will" she promised "I'll make sure of it, soon as you catch Lewes, you're putting in some over due leave"

"I am?" he sounded surprised.

"And taking me away for a dirty weekend" she looked at him.

"I am" he confirmed, kissing her gently "I definitely am"

"Should give you an added incentive" she chuckled.

"It has" he mumbled.

"You're falling asleep on me aren't you?" she accused in a light tone.

"No" he snapped his eyes open.

She leaned up, kissing his cheek "Go to sleep"

"Huh" his eyes closed again and he pulled her closer "Is the alarm set?"

"Uh-huh" she assured.

"Good" he muttered "You at work?"

"On the four midnight" she settled closer.

"Hmmm" and he was alseep.

…...


	12. Chapter 11

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 11

"Well I guess that answered that question then" Don smirked down at Kate.

"I guess so" she sighed "Looks like we're trying for another baby"

"You started it" he laughed.

"You finished it!" she argued back, a smile playing on her lips.

"You enjoyed it" he said slyly.

He moved, laying next to her "You were gonna stop" she accused.

"And you begged me not to" he laughed at her outraged face "You did and you know you did, so don't play innocent"

"Don't start with the 'I told you so'" she huffed.

"I wasn't" he grinned contentedly "But now you mention it, I _did_ tell you so"

She turned on her side and kissed him "I think you're right, we're gonna be OK"

"I know" he said, smugly.

"Don't start with that grin" she protested half heartedly "The kids'll be awake soon"

"Keep your voice down this time then!" he ordered, leaning up to kiss her, he couldn't remember feeling like this for a long time, like everything was right with his world again and the familiar sensations started to creep up on him as Kate touched him. He sighed, closing his eyes, he realised that he'd taken it for granted, their relationship, the sexual tension that kept the spark alive. He thanked his lucky stars that it still existed, that tension, it kept them on an even keel, and although they'd almost lost it, it was back, with a vengeance.

"Puttin' your foot down again?" she laughed between kisses.

"Shut up" he replied "I'm busy"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "Hmmm, working out well for me, this putting your foot down thing" she said, slightly breathless.

"Yup" he sighed "Me too"

"You're not getting it _all_ your own way though" she braced against him and rolled them over, grinning down at him "My turn"

"Huh" he tensed as she kissed his chest "I think I can allow that"

…...

"Eat your breakfast" Kate pointed to Mollie as she bounced in her chair "Or Santa won't come"

"Yes he will" she argued back "Daddy said he'll h-arrest Santa if he doesn't"

"Oh did he now?" Kate faced her daughter, smugness was all over the child's face.

"Yeah his did" Mollie replied "But daddy said I'm a h-angel and I can have what I want h-e-nyway, and so can DJ"

"What's that?" Don came through to the kitchen, pinching half a slice of toast from Kate's plate.

"Mollie just grassed you up to mom" DJ said "'Bout arresting Santa"

"That was our secret you!" Don scolded her lightly.

"Now now" Kate laughed "Children, say goodbye to daddy, he won't be home for a while, he needs to put a _lot_ of overtime in between now and Christmas, seeing as he's promised to get you what you want"

"You're mean" Don pointed the toast at Kate.

"And you're too soft" she replied with a smile "She has you exactly where she wants you"

"Like you don't" he huffed with a half smile.

"Go brush your teeth kids" Kate said, clearing the breakfast table "It's almost time for school "DJ, help your sister please"

"C'mon shorty" DJ said, rolling his eyes as he waited for her.

"Don't call my shorty!" Mollie cried "Daddy! Tell him!"

"Just go" Kate stood in front of her, blocking her escape to her fathers lap.

Mollie gave her her own frown back "Don't wanna go to kindy" she pouted.

"Oh you're goin'!" Kate said.

"I don't want to!" Mollie retorted, trying to get around Kate to her father, who cringed in the chair behind them.

"Well you are" Kate said "So teeth, _now_!"

"No!" Mollie stamped her foot "I don't want to!"

"Mollie..." Kate warned, all three in the kitchen recognised the tone change, even the dog slunk off from his place under the table to his bed. But it was enough.

"My not your friend 'nymore!" Mollie exploded as she left the kitchen, following her brother.

Kate stood with her hands on her hips "She's such a _brat_!" she complained.

Don laughed "It's like watching you argue with yourself"

"And you can shut it too" she warned "Don't you have criminals to harass?!"

"I promised DJ I'd drop him at school and watch his soccer practise this morning" he pulled a face "Then I'm heading in"

"Oh right" she smiled suddenly "Have a good time"

"We will" he rose and kissed her on the cheek "You ready son?" he called up the stairs.

"Comin' dad" DJ called back, followed by him leaping down the stairs "Bye mom!" he yelled as he shot out the front door.

"Daddy my coming!" Mollie appeared at the top of the stairs, toothpaste across her mouth and clothes, but they were gone.

Kate smiled ruefully as she went up the stairs, picking up the sobbing child "Come on" she sighed "Let's see if we have time to go to the park with Skate before kindy huh?"

…...

"Yeah but did you _see_ the shot?" Danny's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he appealed to Don "It was the best I seen in a _long_ time"

Don laughed "Come off it, I could do better with one hand behind my back" he replied "He _missed_"

"That's beside the point!" Danny protested "It's the _shot_ that counts!"

"It's the result that counts" Don told him "And we lost"

"It hit the rim!" Danny was exasperated "From that distance it was a clear indication of how much potential he has"

"He missed" Don pointed out "His potential is a moot point"

"Perhaps if you two spent more time doing your _own_ paperwork, you wouldn't be arguing about last nights basketball game"

Both men froze, turning slowly in the lab hallway.

"Hey there boss" Danny grinned "You catch the game?"

"No" Mac replied "Neither did Adam. He was here typing up reports. _Your_ reports"

"He offered" Don replied "It's a mutual thing"

"So I hear" Mac said "Make sure it stays that way"

"We do" Danny assured "He just puts them on the system, we do the rest"

"Good" Mac nodded "Grab a coffee, you're gonna need it"

"We got somethin'?" Don said "I've gotta get back to the precinct ASAP, Gump is ready to deal"

"If this works out" Mac said, walking away "We won't need him"

Don watched him go, turning to Danny with an expression of askance.

Danny shrugged, leading the way to the break room. Don sighed, following.

"Hey Danny?" Don asked "Do me a favour huh?"

"What for ya buddy?" he replied absently, fishing through cupboards for cups and spoons.

"Don't tell Kate about the Adam thing" Don muttered.

"Why?" Danny replied, curious.

"Because when Adam's not around, I kinda palm it off on Kate" he said with a sly grin "And she'll kick my ass if she knows that I rarely do _any_ of my own paperwork"

"You speakin' now then?" Danny grinned back "Actually, I jus' realised, you're in a good mood, musta got laid"

Don shrugged "Jus' wanna keep it that way" he chuckled.

"I got your back buddy" he said "Goes without sayin', return the favour, no?"

"Lindsay will not hear it from me" Don promised, shaking Danny's hand.

…...


	13. Chapter 12

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 12

Don Flack practically took the doors to central booking off their hinges, making the prisoners and officers alike jump.

"Where's the fire Flack?!" teased a plain clothes detective, sitting patiently next to a prisoner waiting to be booked.

"Someone shoulda lit one under you Archie" he retorted.

"Hey, there's only room for one super cop at each precinct" Archie winked at him.

"Watch it old timer" he pointed at his colleague, smiling fondly.

"And you watch your tongue boy" Archie replied "You're not too big for a cuff around the head lad" the older man laughed.

"Yes'sir" Don saluted, laughing.

"How's your pop?" Archie asked.

"Doin' good, enjoying retirement" Don replied "You should try it"

"Three months" Archie smiled "And I will be, give him my regards"

"10-4" Don replied "Who's on desk?"

"Not that sharp tongued woman you married" the older cop laughed "It's Derry today, you work and live together and you still can't keep track of her?!"

Don laughed "You try" he replied.

"Just like your father" Archie rolled his eyes "Have to pick the hardest way to anything, just to prove a point"

"That's us" Don shrugged, leaning towards Archie and offering his hand "Take care, I gotta have a word at the desk and chase a warrant"

"Lewes?" Archie asked "I wish you luck kid"

At his age, he was rarely called kid, and it pleased him ridiculously "Yeah Lewes, beats me why we even _need_ a warrant to get into an abandoned building in the red light zone, but there you go"

"Bureaucracy" the older man nodded wisely "It's so bad these days, can't do the job for it"

"Ain't that the truth" Don smiled wryly "See ya Arch"

Arranging for a cell to be held clear in case they managed to apprehend Lewes, Don headed back to his desk, he stepped around a dreamy looking civilian secretary on her cell, frowning slightly at the inconvenience, they were there to help cops, not get in the way!

He leaned over his desk, tapping impatiently at the computer, nothing to say the warrant was through. Though it was probably all of 3 minutes since he last checked. He sat down with a sigh, picking up his desk phone and dialling.

…...

"Flack" Kate answered on the third ring.

"Back at'cya" he smiled into the receiver.

"Hello" Kate replied, her voice dropping slightly with her smile "Whatch'ya doin'?"

"Well, I was looking for my wife, but she's not where she's supposed to be" he said.

"Huh, you find her?"

"No, she's bein' elusive of her whereabouts" he replied.

"I wouldn't have that" she advised "I'd put your foot down"

"Will ya give up with that already?" he laughed.

"Nope" she laughed back.

He sighed "I thought you were in booking today?"

"I traded with Derry, I get sick of being cooped up" he could hear her fiddling with things in the patrol car, a habit she had when talking on the phone, it drove him nuts at home, that and the pacing.

"Huh" he answered "Look I've called dad, he and mom are gonna have the kids tonight, we got a location on Lewes, could be a long one. I don't think I'll be back in time to get them home"

"Lewes?" the fiddling stopped abruptly "Didn't hear nothin'"

"You wouldn't" he said "We're just waiting for the warrant and we're all go, got everyone we need here"

"Be careful" she asked.

"I will" he promised "Always am"

"No you're not" she snorted.

"Where are you anyway?" he changed the subject.

"Watching Georgie tell a kid off for skateboarding down 5th" Kate laughed "From the warmth of the patrol car"

"Wow" he raised his eyebrows "Crime fightin' at it's greatest"

"Hey, these things _matter_ to the civilians of New York, you'd do well to remember that, oh great detective" she teased back.

"I know" the smile evident in his voice.

"Then show some respect" she said.

"I respect _all_ uniformed officers" he replied "Especially ones that do my paperwork"

"Not to mention give birth to your children and cook your meals?!" she asked with amusement.

"That too" he laughed "I wish this warrant would hurry the hell up"

"You have _no_ patience" she chided lightly.

"Says you" he snorted "I jus' wanna get the guy, you know?"

"I do" she confirmed "And you will, if anyone can, you and Mac's team can"

"I hope so" he sounded flat "I jus' wanna see the bastard with a needle in his arm, finally"

"Or a bullet in his head" she suggested "You want me to get my old sniper rifle out and come get him for you?"

"You'd need your glasses" he pointed out "Which are in my car, where you left them"

"Huh" she said "I wondered where I'd left them this time"

"Good job you're not drivin'" he chuckled.

"Go catch your suspect" she said with a sigh "I gotta go rescue this kid, Georgie just broke up with Brad and she's on a bit of a mission, I think she's gonna arrest him in a minute"

Don laughed "Go on then" he said "And be careful, watch out for those skate boarders, they reek havoc on the streets of New York"

"Go away Flack" she laughed back "You're not funny"

"I so am" he replied.

"Glad you amuse yourself" she snorted, he could hear the sounds of her getting out of the car "Call me later"

"OK, behave yourself" he cautioned.

"Don't I always?" she quipped.

"Ah, no" he laughed.

"Good bye, _darling_" she said pointedly.

"Be careful" he said just before she hung up, he replaced the phone in it's cradle, smiling, he was glad she was out on patrol, less chance she'd get drawn into the Lewes thing.

…...


	14. Chapter 13

**Life at the One – Two**

_Thank you to everyone reading/reviewing/following and favouriting this. You know who you are :)_

Chapter 13

"What d'ya do that for?!" Georgie demanded as she slammed back into the drivers side of the patrol car.

"Because you _totally_ overreacted" Kate said calmly "The kid was terrified"

"He broke the law" Georgie huffed "And then gave me a loada lip"

"Because you gave him a loada attitude" Kate replied.

Georgie looked at Kate sourly before starting the engine and pulling into the traffic "Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Don" Kate answered "They might have found Lewes"

"Seriously?" Georgie frowned "Where?"

Kate shrugged "Dunno, but hopefully when they get him, I get my husband back. Well until the next fruit loop starts killing people anyway"

"Rub it in why don'tcha?" Georgie muttered.

"What happened? You and Brad?" Kate asked, looking out the side window for signs of people doing things they shouldn't, it was a slow shift "You never did tell me"

"I don't really know" Georgie sighed "We just weren't right, didn't feel right"

"Happens" Kate replied.

"You and Don OK now?" Georgie asked, slowing for a better look at some kids hanging about in front of a bodega.

"Think so" Kate smiled "We seem to be getting back to normal"

"Huh, bitchin' and snipin' then?" Georgie chuckled.

"Yeah" Kate laughed "It's what we do"

"How does it feel?" Georgie asked "Bein' together that long?"

Kate shrugged "Pretty much the same, we know each other better, sometimes he scares me by knowing exactly what I'm thinking, but it's just the same, sort of. And different to, like knowing he's always there but I still get scared and wanna impress him, like you do when you're first together."

"Wow" Georgie laughed "I can see why he complains about you not makin' sense sometimes!"

"What?!" Kate's tone was defensive but she was grinning.

"That little speech, it was total crap, made _no_ sense at all!" Georgie laughed.

"I guess that's something different" Kate mused "He's learned to interpret me"

Georgie laughed "So what would he interpret from that?"

"That I love him" Kate said simply "Sometimes when I yell at him for doin' something stupid, he just smiles and says 'Love you too babe' and walks off, drives me nuts"

Georgie laughed "Yeah, I can see that" she paused a moment "And the kids? How have they changed it between you?"

"Who am I?" Kate looked at Georgie with amusement "Dr Phil?!"

"I'm just interested!" Georgie defended "I've never been in a long term relationship, but one day, I'd like to have kids, good to be prepared"

Kate thought for a moment "I don't really know" she answered honestly "I've known Don for so long, we crossed paths loads of times, and yeah, I always found him attractive, only human right?" she paused as Georgie gave her a '_please_' look "Alright, I get it. But no, it wasn't a huge deal, we just sorta clicked, both grown up I suppose, and then it all just...happened. A lot had to do with him losing Angell, he'd had it pretty rough from what I can gather and so with me, he said he didn't want to hang around, to wait, because that just wasted time we might not have"

"Romantic" Georgie snorted.

"No, not really, and it scared the hell outta me, but I loved him and I wanted it too" Kate sighed "And here we are, two kids and a mortgage later we're 'normal' family people. It's weird"

"I'm glad you sorted it out" Georgie said, pulling over outside a diner "I was gonna put in for a transfer if you'd stayed apart"

"We weren't _that_ bad!" Kate defended.

"Yeah" Georgie looked at her "You were"

…...

"Aw c'mon Danny _please_" Lindsay put on her best wide eyed appealing look, before glaring at Don as he choked back a laugh.

"No!" Danny said "If Mac said that's where you're goin' then I ain't gonna argue with him!"

"But I wanna be out there with you!" Lindsay replied hotly.

_What IS it with women in this job?!_ Danny fumed to himself.

"No Linds" he said, looking away "Just stop"

"Fine!" She stalked back to the ESU truck without looking back.

"At least she didn't call you baby" Don observed.

"That was next" Danny sighed as they got into Don's car "And tonight... I don't even wanna _think_ about the grief I'm gonna get"

Don laughed "And I thought it was bad sometimes havin' Kate at the precinct"

"She don't hassle you though" Danny said "Does she? Linds doesn't generally"

"Not really" Don answered thoughtfully "If anything it's the other way around, and actually I quite like it, when she was on ESU we hardly saw each other"

"Makes good for when you did though huh?!" Danny laughed.

Don smirked "_That's_ never really changed"

"Really?" Danny looked surprised.

"Not really" Don looked slightly perplexed, shooting Danny a look between driving "I hear the guys at work, complaining about it, about their wives and stuff, and think it's weird"

"What, that the sex goes?" Danny asked "It kinda does though, with kids an' all"

"Yeah, but the closeness is still there, the feelings, it's just you're too wiped out to do anythin' about them" Don said "How it is for me anyway"

"You're lucky I guess" Danny said "Me too"

"You think it's just us?" Don laughed "Because we live life so close to the edge we make each day count?"

Danny laughed, giving him a disbelieving look "That's a bit deep from you buddy!"

Don chuckled "Maybe"

"I remember when the most meaningful conversation we had was rating women from the night before" Danny said "Did we grow up?!"

"I fear we may have" Don pulled a face "Settled players, I always hated guys like us when I was younger, guess I didn't understand. Not 'till Jess anyway"

"Linds totally threw me" Danny mused "She just wouldn't get outta my head, and then I found out about Lucy..."

"Great feelin' huh?" Don smiled.

"Sure is, better than anything" Danny agreed.

"We're here" Don said as he pulled up behind as ESU truck "Let's stop the mushy huh?"

"Of course" Danny said seriously "Married or not, we got a rep to uphold man!"

"Can't have anyone thinking we're human now, can we?" Don grinned as he got out the car.


	15. Chapter 14

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 14

Stella put a hand on Kate's shoulder "It's OK"

"How the hell is it OK?" Kate snapped back "I just had to relay information that might possibly lead to my husband killing himself trying to save an ex!"

"Kate..." Stella was at a loss for what to say.

"I know all right!" she covered her face with her hand momentarily "He'd do it for anyone, doesn't make it any easier"

"I know it doesn't" Stella sighed "They won't let him go in alone, they'll all go"

"The damned fire department should go!" Kate said quietly "But they won't get there in time will they? He saw to that, they're stuck on this damned bridge because of him. The next closest crew will be too long"

"Go Kate" Stella urged her.

"I can't" she replied through clenched teeth "Not until my relief turns up, I'm the senior officer"

"Well you're not going back down there" Stella restrained her "There's officers on him, Greenwood is on his way"

"I'm gonna beat the information out of Lewes if I need to" Kate warned "And then again just for fun" but she stopped, she knew there was conflict of interest and Lewes was more than covered, he wasn't going anywhere, and if he jumped, the boat was waiting with divers to pull him out again.

Surprisingly, Stella laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Kate looked angry, furious at Stella's response.

"You" Stella said "I never really had the chance to get to know you, but I can see this much, I know why you and Don work"

"Oh yeah?!" Kate glared at her "Why's that then?!"

"Because you are so alike" Stella said "I can see him saying that, being like this"

"Huh!" some of Kate's anger deflated.

"He was right when he said you were a handful" Stella said "He loves you a lot"

"So he should" Kate replied "He married me"

"And you love him" Stella remarked "I know you've had problems Kate, but see this for what it is, a mad man trying to regain control"

"Who Don?!" Kate gave a half smile, and then was serious "I know OK. I know there's nothing between him and Devon, oh I think she wanted there to be, but she got unlucky. It wouldn't matter to him _wh_owas in that building, he'd charge in there like the idiot he is anyway"

"He would" Stella agreed "True hero"

"I'd rather he was a coward" Kate said, turning away "And alive"

…...

Kate handed over to Greenwood, keeping things as short and to the point as possible.

"You're not staying?" he asked, looking over the barrier to the walkway below where officers watched Lewes, currently gazing out over the water serenely.

"No Al" Kate replied "I have somewhere to be"

She got into the squad car, reversing slowly, cursing the fact she couldn't just floor it out of there. She jumped as the door opened.

"I'm coming with you" Georgie said as she dived in the moving car.

Kate didn't reply, nosing the car back along the bridge, sighing at the mayhem that was being caused by officers trying to get a fire truck turned around amidst the traffic.

"You could stay here" Kate observed "I don't need a baby sitter. I'm gonna get into enough trouble going AWOL myself, without taking you with me"

"Who said anything about you?" Georgie smiled "I'm young free and single, and I wouldn't mind a crack at that doctor guy"

"He's married" Kate told her with a frown of disapproval "To a friend of mine"

"Well the funky haired lab tech then" Georgie waved her hand dismissively "He's quite cute, I danced with him on your birthday"

"You danced with everyone on my birthday" Kate pointed out "But if you mean Messer, also married, and he's a CSI not a lab tech"

"Not Messer" Georgie pulled a face "His ole lady's a bit scary. _And_ she's a CSI, I have no doubt she'd murder me _and_ get away with it"

Despite the anxiety in Kate, she laughed "Lindsay's not scary" she said "Well no more than me anyway"

"Point proved" Georgie said "But no, the other one"

"Adam?!" Kate looked at her a moment, shocked "Oh no, you stay _away_ from him"

"Why?" Georgie looked innocent "He's single right?"

"I have no idea" Kate said "But even if he is, damn, no"

"He's cute" Georgie observed.

"You'd eat him for breakfast" Kate said.

"Hmmm, nice thought" Georgie replied.

"Don't be disgusting" Kate told her "But thanks"

"Thanks?" Georgie looked puzzled "What for?"

"I know what you're doing" Kate said, finally free of the bridge and flooring the gas, the car responding immediately "Trying to take my mind off it"

"Hey I'm just trying to calm you down" Georgie replied "You're a bad enough driver when you're not panicking about your husband, and _with_ your glasses, frankly, I think _we're_ the ones in danger right now"

"I should so discipline you for that remark" Kate said.

"You gonna?"

"No" Kate decided "You may report me for driving without my glasses, though I can see"

"Hmmm" Georgie didn't look convinced "Get us there alive, then we'll decide that"


	16. Chapter 15

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 15

Kate glared at Don as he walked away from the ambulance.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she thundered.

"I'm OK" he replied "I just need a shower and a coffee"

"You _need_ to go to the hospital!" she protested "The paramedics said so!"

"They said I_ can _go, but they're not insisting" he defended.

"Well I am" she said, squaring up to him "Even _Mac_ is going"

"Mac has burns, I don't" he shrugged.

"Don..." she said, her tone warning.

"Honestly" he smiled "I'm OK"

She glared at him as he side stepped her smartly, drawing his car keys out of his pocket.

"Oh no!" she said, swiping the keys from his hand "I think not"

"Kate!" he returned her glare "You expectin' me to _walk_?!"

"No" she said "I'll drive you"

"Humph" he said "Think I'd rather go to the hospital"

"Your choice" she smiled sweetly knowing he was about to give in "I drive you, or you get in that ambulance"

"This is unprofessional" he tried a different track "You're my colleague here, not my wife, in fact you are my subordinate. And I have a sociopath to interview and charge"

"Oh shut up and get in the car. Lewes is going nowhere" she replied "And strictly speaking, I'm _your_ superior actually, I looked it up, sergeants outrank Detectives"

"That's utter crap" he huffed.

"It's not actually" she answered as he slammed the car door, watching her move his drivers seat with a pained expression "Yeah, on the street, you lot give the orders, that's accepted, but actually, if you look at the organisational chart, the only person who would outrank me here is Mac"

He gave her a sideways look "Whatever, I earn more" he huffed.

Kate laughed "I may take advantage of this"

"I wouldn't expect any less" he unwound a little, grudgingly accepting that Kate was right, he felt ill after the smoke inhalation, and now there was no one about to see him being pushed around by his wife, he relaxed.

"You looked like DJ does when I try to hug him in front of his friends" she chuckled "Scared your buddies will think you're under the thumb?"

"I'm scared how you read my mind" he retorted "And you looked like Mollie in full tantrum mode"

"Ha!" Kate laughed "I taught her well, she always gets her own way too"

"Emotional blackmail" he gave her a knowing look "Oh yeah, I know what your game is lady, you and your sidekick"

"Lady?" she smirked "I like that"

"Woman then" he smirked back.

"I like lady" she replied, then laughed "But I take your point"

"This isn't the quickest way back to the precinct" he frowned "Make a left, get back onto..."

"We're not going to the precinct" she replied, matter of factly "You're going to the hospital"

He gave her a long look while he mulled over the phrases about her stubbornness and attitude in his mind.

"You can sulk all you like" she said "You're going"

…...

"See?" Don gave her a look that clearly said 'I told you so' as they left the hospital "I'm OK, total waste of time"

"And now the Doctor had told me that" she smiled up at him "I'm happy"

"Can I go back to work now?" he asked, eyebrows raised "Or you want to kidnap me again?"

Kate laughed "I'd love to kidnap you" she told him "But I need to go back too, reports to file, and you need to shower, you stink"

"Thanks" he rolled his eyes "Can I at least drive my own car?" he asked.

"Don't give me them eyes Flack" she pointed at him "They told you to take it easy"

"Trust me" he said as he whipped the keys from her grasp "I'm gonna be taking it more easy drivin' myself than watching _you_ drive my car"

"I'm not that bad!" she protested sharply "Why does everyone diss my driving?!"

"You scare _me_, and I sit in with Danny" he said.

"I'll tell him that" she warned lightly.

He shrugged, looking around him quickly he kissed her gently, being seen with a public display of affection like that, especially with Kate in a uniform, could land them in trouble.

"Thank you" he murmured.

"What for?" she asked, perplexed.

"For takin' care of me" he answered, his voice gruff "Even if it does take the form of bullying"

She briefly put a hand up to his face "I'll always bully you, if you insist on being the hero and running into burning buildings to save ex girlfriends"

He smiled as he unlocked the car and they got in.

"Improvement" he observed as he adjusted his seat and mirrors again "_Ex_ girlfriend, _finally_ you get it"

"Oh shhh" she said, self conscious.

"You _do_ get it?" he worried.

"Yes I get it" she replied quietly "Doesn't stop me being terrified"

"Hey, I'm OK" he put a hand over hers "Though at one point I did wonder"

"If you'd make it out alive? Only for me to kill you anyway for being so stupid?" she asked.

"Something like that" he sighed "Though you haven't, yet, is this one of those 'wait until you get home' things, where I'm gonna pay for this for months?"

"No" she brushed some soot gently from his face "Not this time"

"It wasn't because it was Devon" he said, feeling the need to explain his actions.

"I know it wasn't" she sighed.

"I hope so" he replied "Because in there, when that fire flashed over, I _was_ scared, so scared that I thought I'd not get out" He stopped, looking out the windshield "Scared that I'd never get to say all the things I should all the time, to you, to the kids"

"We know" she soothed "Of course we do, you don't need to tell me, like I don't need to tell you. It's just there"

"I need to say it" he insisted "That I love you, jealousy, tantrums, refusing to admit you're wrong, all included. Unconditional"

She smiled "Unconditional huh?"

"Uh-huh" he nodded.

"I love you too, though I have a condition" she replied.

"You do?" he looked slightly hurt.

"Don't start with the puppy dog eyes" she laughed, taking his hand "It's only a small one"

"I reserve the right to sulk when other women throw themselves at you" she said "It's only fair, you sulk when other guys hit on me, which I might add, I take as a compliment"

He laughed realising what she was telling him "Fair enough" he agreed "Though what's the compliment, other guys hittin' on you or me sulking?"

"You sulking" she replied cheekily "It means you don't want to lose me, though with all my jealousy, refusing to admit I'm wrong and tantrums, I don't know why you would stop someone taking me off your hands"

"No one would keep you" he laughed "They'd soon bring you back"

"Like any other woman'd put up with _you_!" she huffed.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other then" he grinned.

"Looks so" she returned his smile.

…...


	17. Chapter 16

**Life at the One – Two**

A bit of family fluff here :) Thanks to all the readers especially to you reviewing! (Smuffly)

Chapter 16

"Hmmm, you're obviously feeling better" Kate said as Don wrapped his arms around her from behind, she reached for another mug, pouring him some coffee.

"I am" he murmured into her neck "And the kids are at school, and I have a few days sick leave and you have a couple of days leave so..."

"But if you're feeling better" she teased "Then shouldn't you go back to work?"

"Who am I to argue with a trained doctor?" he said, resting his chin on her shoulder "Come back to bed"

"They said you need to take it easy" she warned "And you'd argue with anyone if you thought you'd get your own way"

"Then you can do all the work" he laughed.

She turned around, facing him "I was actually thinking of making you breakfast and tying you to the couch while I go grocery shopping"

"Tying me up huh?" he smirked at her "Kinky"

"Not so much" she replied "It was only to make sure you stay there"

"If I _promise_ to stay there" he wheedled "Will you come back to bed?"

"No" she smiled "I have things to do"

"But I need taking care of" he whined "The doctors said so"

"Yes" she put her hands on his shoulders "And how can I take care of _you_ without hardly any food in the house? If you're home all weekend, I need to shop"

"Huh, not a dilemma I have faced before" he mused "Food vs sex"

"Sex isn't on the agenda" she replied pointedly "Not for a few days anyway"

"Don't be mean" he said "It'll help me relax"

"I'm not being mean" she gave him an exasperated look "You need to rest and rest you will"

He pointed at her, grinning "You are a hard woman"

"Well, this hard woman is going to go shopping and then come home and _make_ you rest" she said pointedly.

"I'm bored already" he whined.

"Do you want me to nag you into submission? Huh?!" she challenged "Because I will, you know I will!"

"All right!" he held his hands up in surrender "How about we _both_ get the groceries?"

Kate looked at him as he turned his head slightly on one side and grinned at her, he knew her weakness and used it without remorse to get what he wanted.

"And you have the nerve to call _me_ a brat" she told him with a smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he answered, his face full of feigned innocence.

"Sure you don't" she snorted, shaking her head as his grin widened "Well go get in the shower then, because you still smell like a bonfire. You're not coming anywhere with me smelling like that"

"I love it when you give in" he kissed her forehead.

"Huh" she replied, kissing his cheek in return "You jus' know how to play me, and I'm gonna get my revenge, because we need to make a start on Christmas, there's less than two weeks left"

He groaned "I hate Christmas shopping"

"Then stay here" she offered cheekily "Seeing as you can't hide at work"

"Oh you're good" he pointed to her as he lounged against the door frame "But not that good, for you, I can cope with it, though I'm pretty sick, so we may need to come home earlier than planned"

"Go. Get. In. The. Shower" she ordered.

...

"Dadddeeee!" Mollie practically took off as she saw both of her parents waiting outside the kindergarten doors at home time.

"Hey baby" he smiled, picking her up and kissing her "You miss me?"

"Yes" she replied, snuggling closer and giving Kate a look of pure contentment.

Kate rolled her eyes but smiled at them. The teacher smiled on too, Mollie catching her eye.

"Mrs Goodman?" the little girl asked "This is my daddy"

The older woman smiled "I know, I've met him before" she replied.

"He's a 'Leeceman" Mollie said, full of importance "And mommy is a 'Leeceman too"

"Yes" Mrs Goodman smiled "And you draw some lovely pictures of them for me don't you honey?"

"That's why no one tells me off" Mollie looked at her, the innocent face made Kate smirk at the comment "Because my Mommy and Daddy are 'Leecemans and they'll get h'arrested if they shout at me"

"You're a good girl" Mrs Goodman indulged her "That's why you don't _need_ telling off"

Don went from looking slightly embarrassed to eyeing Kate with amusement as she choked back a laugh at the statement.

"Thank you Mrs Goodman" Don muttered, hiding his face in his daughters hair "Come on trouble" he added to Mollie "Your brother'll be waiting"

"My not trouble!" she grinned at him proudly "My good girl!"

Don laughed "I know" he replied fondly.

"Can we go for ice cream?" she asked as Don set her down, she automatically took his hand one side and Kate's the other, seeing his look of doubt she turned to Kate straight away, sussing out that he was going to lay this at Kate's feet and she'd have the last say anyway.

"Shall we see what DJ wants to do?" Kate answered "I think it's his turn to choose anyway"

"My want ice cream!" Mollie insisted as they stopped again to wait the few minutes until the boy would come through the school gates.

"Well you'll have to see" Don said to her "It's DJ's turn to choose"

"But daddy..." she sniffed, eyes filling with tears instantly. Don immediately picked her up. He gave Kate a helpless look over the child's shoulder.

"All yours" Kate smiled sweetly.

"Thanks" he gruffed "The pair of you, I swear, you will manipulate me to death!"

"My want ice cream!" Mollie wailed as Kate edged away from them with a smirk.

"Get your ass back here" Don growled.

"No" Kate laughed "Stop talking to me, I'm married, I have no idea who you and the brat are"

"My not a brat!" Mollie wailed louder as Kate laughed.

"We'll wait in the car" Don replied, giving Kate a wounded look "And you're gonna pay for this woman"

"Sure I am" she winked at him as he carried the crying child off.

…...

"What's that?" Kate felt Don slide one hand around her waist and rest his body against hers as she leaned on the counter pen in hand.

"Christmas" she muttered.

"Another damned list?" he said "Am _I_ on it?"

"Uh-huh" she said with a suppressed smile "Right here under 'Deal with moody husband'"

He reached over and grabbed the paper, balling it in his fist and throwing it over his shoulder "Deal with that" he smirked.

"He-ey!" Kate turned around, finding him unmoving and pinning her against the counter "That was important"

"_I'm_ important" he said, kissing her, taking the pen, it followed the paper.

"You're a spoilt brat" she accused, kissing him back.

"I'm putting my foot down, again" he said, cocky smile accentuating the raised eyebrow.

Kate laughed "Oh you _are_?" she asked.

"Yep" he regarded her "Shoulda had a firm hand with you years ago, you get away with _far_ too much"

"I do?" she asked, sighing slightly as he kissed her neck.

"You do" he confirmed "It's gonna stop"

"You say so" she murmured.

"I do" he whispered back "Where's the kids?"

"Too awake for this to continue" she breathed "Especially here"

"Then what's for dinner?" he grinned at her.

"Hey!" she shoved his chest playfully.

"Like I said, I'm putting my foot down" he teased "I want my dinner"

"Then you better cook it" she tried to wriggle away from him but he held her fast "Because I have a hundred things to do"

"As long as one of 'em is me" he laughed, letting her go but she didn't move, reaching up she kissed him.

"See?" he said a moment later "I'm still irresistible"

"Eurgh" they both looked as DJ walked into the kitchen "Get a room" he muttered.

Don laughed "Hey, you don't like it when we fight, you don't like it when we hug... Me and your ma don't _have_ a lot in between you know"

"You weren't hugging" DJ said in a disgusted voice from the depths of the fridge "You were kissing, which your kids should never see"

"You're gonna wanna kiss a girl one day" Don teased lightly.

"Uh, don't think so" DJ replied, his voice a replica of his fathers sarcastic tones.

"Sure you will" Kate soothed "Just not yet huh?"

"Never" DJ pulled a face "Girls suck"

Kate gave Don a warning look at his smirk before addressing DJ.

"You're not having anything now" she told the boy "I'm gonna cook dinner"

"But I'm _hungry_ mom" DJ wheedled.

"You're always hungry" she retorted "Here"

She shoved an apple at him "Eat that while you do your homework"

DJ grinned at her as he took a bite "Fanks mom" he grinned at her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" she chided as she started to open cupboards and drawers, turning to Don she gave him a hard look "You gonna stand there all day?"

"I'm just watching" he replied with a smile "When did you get all domesticated?"

"When you knocked me up" she answered "Twice. Needs must and all that"

He laughed, ruffling DJ's hair "I remember when your mom's idea of cooking was burning toast"

"She still burns toast" DJ pointed out.

"She does" Don nodded.

"Out!" she rounded on them both "Go on!"

"We're going!" Don laughed "You need some help with that homework?" he added to DJ.

"It's just some reading tonight" DJ said "But there's somethin' real cool I wanna show you"

"Come on then" Don urged "Before mom starts throwing stuff at us"


	18. Chapter 17

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 17

"Hi handsome" Kate put her arms around Don's shoulders as he sat at the computer in what served as a dining room come office "Whatch'ya doin?"

"Goin' through my reports and stuff" he answered "Lewes is fit to stand trial, and handsome? What do you want?"

"That why Mac called you in?" Kate asked "And a nice Christmas present"

"Yeah" he replied "But I'm done for now, have until after New Year before it starts. Me and the kids put the tree up"

"I gathered" she laughed "Skate is chewing a bauble"

"Damn dog" he muttered.

"Kids been good?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah" he stretched in the chair "You hungry?"

"I grabbed something at work" she replied "I need sleep, I'm getting too old for these shift changes"

"Back on at 8?" he asked.

"Uh-huh" she said, wandering to the bottom of the stairs.

"Kate?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't freak out" he asked, looking at her.

"What?!" she instantly went into panic mode "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing" he soothed, running an idle hand down her arm "Well it's just your mothers here"

"Here?!" Kate looked shocked.

"In New York" he supplied "Staying with some friends"

"My dad?" she asked hopefully.

"Stayed home" Don leaned on the banister "She wants to come over tomorrow"

"Oh, well, good" she replied, sounding unconvinced.

"I told her to come for dinner, about 6" he said "Is that OK?"

"Sure" she sighed "I may pull a double"

"Don't you dare" he told her "It won't kill you to be nice for a couple of hours now will it?"

"Huh" Kate glared at him "It may kill _her_"

"Hey, it'll be fine" he soothed "She'll come, give out presents and then we'll all have a nice dinner and she'll go again. She's on a shopping trip, goes back Sunday"

"You do realise we'll have to listen to how wonderful my brother is?" Kate huffed "How much money he makes, and then comments about you being able to go for promotion if I gave up work, so the kids can go to private school?"

"Yes I do" he said "But _we_ know it's not gonna happen, I'll just keep her supplied with G and T, it'll be fine"

"You better think of a way to bribe the kids to behave" she added "Or that'll be another failing, the fact I'm not here to bring up my own kids is affecting their behaviour"

"Stop worrying" he smiled "I'll look after you"

"You always do" she said in a rare moment of unguarded honesty.

He stepped up the stairs to where she had stopped and hugged her.

"I need to" he said into her hair "It's what I do"

"And you're good at it too" she added.

"Bed" he gave her a little push "You must be tired, you're being nice to me"

She gave him a small smile and went up the stairs.

"Don't be long" she asked.

…...

Danny looked through Don's kitchen window and pulled a face.

"They OK?" Don asked, pouring coffee.

"They're torturing your dog" Danny replied.

Don shrugged "He's used to it, he'll get his revenge, he'll steal the ball and pop it in a minute"

Danny laughed "You must go through some basket balls"

"And hockey" Don pulled a face "He likes to chew them to pieces, or leave them on the stairs, so I break my neck in the middle of the night on my way to a homicide"

Danny chuckled "He must be getting on now"

"He's 6" Don stood next to Danny, watching DJ, Lucy and Mollie chase the delighted dog around the garden trying to get the ball back, shrieks of laughter and fake growls filtered back to them "I got him for Kate when she went on maternity with DJ, she was lonely"

"Things OK with you guys now?" Danny asked.

"Looks that way" Don replied "They've sorted themselves out"

"Good" Danny replied "News about Lewes is promising no? Trial date came through pretty quick"

"I heard Mac went nuclear on the DA's office" Don chuckled "They were pretty keen to get it over with after that"

"So I gather" Danny agreed "Be nice, few weeks of court duty after Christmas for us all, no chasin' scumbags or freezing middle of the night crime scenes for a few weeks"

"'Normal hours'" Don commented "I can come home at a decent hour for a change, been a long haul this one"

"I hear you buddy" Danny nodded.

"So when you gonna fess up then?" Don asked slyly.

"'Scuse me?" Danny's eyes opened wide.

"Your wife talks to my wife" Don explained "I know all about the Stella thing, and the almighty ass kickin' Jo gave you"

"Oh that" Danny grunted.

"Yeah that" Don gave him a pointed look "So? What were you thinkin'?"

"That she was right" Danny retorted "We were so close to catching him, and we _did_ catch him"

"So why did you tell Jo then? If only you and Stell knew, why broadcast it?" Don asked.

"Because I felt bad" Danny admitted "And I wanted to tell Jo myself, it was an awful situation, oh don't worry, I've had the implications spelled out for me to the Nth degree, you don't need to start"

"I'm not" Don replied simply "Be honest with you? I'd have probably done the same"

"Really?" Danny looked shocked "Have I woken up in some kinda alternate universe?!"

"Huh?" Don laughed.

"Well, I _expected_ Jo to be all 'Don't worry Danny, I understand Danny'" he mimicked her southern accent "And you and Mac to go through the roof, yet it's been the other way around"

Don laughed then, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder "Buddy, it's the holidays, does strange things to people. Take me, I put the decorations up yesterday, _unsupervised_!"

"And you didn't get it wrong?" Danny asked with humour.

"Nope" Don grinned "Kate I think, has finally realised that I lived on my own, for several years before we got married and I _can_ actually manage to do stuff by myself"

"Can she speak to Lindsay?" Danny joked.

"You're a slob" Don told him with a grin "Lindsay's right"

Danny shrugged "Wounded"

Their attention was gained by a soft 'pop' and wails of dismay from the children, along with delighted barks from the dog.

"Boom" said Danny "There goes the ball"

"You goin' to this thing of Jo's?" Don asked.

"Think so" Danny nodded "You?"

"Yeah" he chuckled "Should be fun"

"Are the women driving?" Danny gave him a knowing look.

"Oh I think that can be arranged" Don replied with a smirk.


	19. Chapter 18

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 18 - Christmas Eve

"But _when_ will he come?" Mollie asked Kate through a yawn, dinner with their friends had ended a little later than anticipated.

"When you go to sleep" Kate said, stroking her hair gently and smiling.

"But my want to _see_ him" the little girl mumbled "And 'Doodolf"

"But it's not allowed" Kate told her "But you'll know he's been because he'll need those milk and cookies to keep him going, and Rudolf will enjoy his carrot"

"And presents" Mollie reminded her.

"Yes and the presents" Kate kissed the top of her head "Night night"

"Night mommy" Mollie turned away from her and curled up "My sleep in your bed?"

"No baby" Kate smiled.

"'K" she mumbled, finally losing the battle with her eyelids "Love you mommy"

"Love you too"

Kate crept out, opening DJ's door quietly. She smiled as she saw his eyes tightly closed in a childish imitation of sleep. She stepped quietly over to his bed, pulling the covers up tighter and kissing his temple with a smile.

"'Night" she whispered "I'm glad you are asleep, or Santa won't come"

She bit back a laugh as she saw him peek at her turned back through the mirror. She turned around again.

"Oh dear, he'll have to bypass us now" she sighed.

"Mom" DJ sat up in bed, his eyes wide with excitement "I know Santa's not real. You only do that stuff for Mollie"

"Oh you do huh?" Kate sat on the edge of his bed, feeling a little sad that her son had worked it out "What makes you say that?"

"Everyone at school says it" he shrugged "And really, it's not right is it? Someone sneaking into your house in the middle of the night, he _can't_ be real, because Skate would bark and then you or Dad would shoot him or somethn'"

Kate had to laugh at his reasoning, but she wasn't quite ready to accept he truly didn't believe any more.

"Skate knows not to bark" she told him "Like when me or Dad come home late, he knows not to wake you up when Santa comes"

"But how do you know it's Santa?" DJ challenged "It could be a robber"

"If it _wasn't_ Santa" Kate thought on her feet "Then Skate _would_ bark, and anyway, if Santa doesn't have the cookies and milk, who does?"

"You or dad" he answered smartly.

"Well then" Kate replied "Try it, stay awake all night and see"

She sensed his hesitation in the frown on his face "I don't know..." he muttered.

"Then don't chance it" she smiled.

"Do you think he's real?" he asked.

"Without a doubt" she smiled "Because who else would buy all those lovely things?"

"Huh" DJ laid back down, clearly torn between the two notions.

"Go to sleep" she kissed him again.

"Love you mom" he sighed as he snuggled deeper.

"Love you too" she whispered as she closed the door carefully.

…...

"They asleep?" Don asked through a mouthful of cookie, raking through a drawer.

"Uh-huh" she replied "What are you doing?"

"Garage keys" he replied absently "Can't find them"

"I'll get the presents" she said "You go take the dog out"

"I'll help" he said, ransacking another drawer "Damn it! Where are they?!"

"I'll find them" she soothed "Take Skate out"

"He's in the garden" Don frowned "That'll do him for tonight"

"No, take him out, he won't get out tomorrow or the day after probably" she explained "I'll do the presents"

"It's fine" he muttered, his face lighting up as he now searched a pot on the windowsill and found the keys "Ah-ha!"

He held them aloft in triumph, frowning as Kate whipped them from him.

"What?"

"Jus' take the dog out" she asked "Please?"

"Why don't you want me here?" he put his head on one side.

"I do!" she defended "I just want you to take the dog out!"

"Hmmmm" he gave her a calculating look "I don't believe you"

"Well, you can't prove anything" she smiled "So take the dog out"

"Huh" he picked up the dogs leash "I'll get it out of you"

"Sure you will" she grinned.

"You _know_ I will" he returned.

…...

"Why didn't you just wait?" Don huffed as he climbed over a stack of heaped presents in the doorway.

"It's done now" she said "They just need to go under the tree"

"You're up to somethin'" he accused, pulling her towards him.

"No I'm not" she grinned.

"Give me the garage keys then" he raised his eyebrows.

"No" she laughed.

"Aw but baby" he whined "Please"

"Nope" she replied.

"You're being mean again" he huffed.

"Stop whining" she pushed at his chest "And help me"

"Not until you tell me what you're hiding in that garage" he said.

"Why do you think I'm hiding anything in the garage?" she asked, innocently.

"Because I know you" he pointed out.

"Well as you should already know" she grinned, moving away "_Suspecting_ I am hiding something, and _proving_ I am are two different things, aren't they?"

He picked up a present under each arm, giving her a wounded look without answering. She laughed, following him through.

"Anyway, I've been thinking"

"Well done" he remarked dryly.

"Ha, funny" she responded "About the money, from my parents?"

"From the house?" he arranged the presents they had brought into piles "I gotta say, it was damned generous of them"

Kate shrugged "They always said that house in the Hamptons was for me and Tim, so I wasn't surprised when Mom said they'd sold it and they were splitting the money between us now, when we need it"

"It's a lot though" he mused.

"They only did it because Golden Boy needs the money" Kate sneered "If he didn't they wouldn't have sold it, if _we'd_ needed it, well that'd be tough"

"Don't do this to yourself again" Don sighed.

"OK, I'm not" Kate bit her lip, it stung that she came second to her brother, but the proceeds from the sale of her parents second home would give her the chance she'd been wanting for a while now.

"So what are you gonna do with it?" he asked.

"I thought" she picked up more presents "That we could pay the house off, and then add to the kids college funds"

"You sure?" he quizzed "It's your inheritance"

"Some of it" she shrugged "And yeah"

"I'm pretty darned lucky that I married a rich woman" he chuckled.

"I'm not rich" she defended "This is the first thing like this they've ever done for me!"

"I know! I know!" he assured her "I'm just teasing"

"Well don't" she huffed "So anyway, if we pay the house off, then I can work part time"

He stopped short, straightening from his place under the tree "Is that what you want?"

"Yes" she looked him dead in the eye "Especially if we're gonna have another baby"

"Are we?" he looked excited "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" she said "Well I don't think so, but if we do, I kinda wanna be home more, and if we don't well, I still wanna be home more, take care of the kids we already have, and you"

"Oh" he looked slightly crestfallen before brightening "I gotta say, I'd love it. I loved it when you were off with havin' DJ and Mollie"

"I know you did" she put her hands on his shoulders, kissing him gently.

"If it's what you want" he said quietly "Then do it. Just one thing"

She inclined her head to indicate he should continue.

"What's in the garage?"

She laughed and stepped away from him "Put the rest under the tree and come to bed" she promised "I'll make you forget _all_ about what's in the garage"

"You tryin' to seduce me?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes" she grinned.

"Go upstairs" he ordered "It's workin'"


	20. Chapter 19

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 19 – Christmas Day

Don grinned at Kate over their children's heads, wrapping paper, boxes and toys littered the lounge. DJ looked at her, mouthing something Don didn't catch, but he saw Kate nod just before she spoke.

"Go on then" Kate smiled at her children "Go show daddy his present"

Don looked mystified as the children took his hands in their own small and soft ones, he resisted at first, encouraged by Mollie, who felt that she'd kept the massive secret far too long already.

"Daddy come _on_!" she whined, pulling at his hand.

"OK, OK I'm coming" he said, standing up "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" DJ said, and Don recognised the mischievous steel behind his words, all his own "Come on!"

"Al'right!" Don allowed himself to be pulled through the hallway and kitchen to the utility room.

"Close your eyes!" Mollie ordered.

"Why?" Don looked suspicious, it wouldn't be the first time he'd been on the receiving end of a prank devised by his wife and executed by his only too willing children.

"Da-ad!" DJ twisted with excitement "Please!?"

"OK! OK!" he gave in "But any funny business, and you're grounded, _all_ of you" he gave Kate a meaningful look.

"Chillax Daddy!" Mollie said brightly "C'mon!" as Kate laughed.

Don groaned at the word, but didn't comment.

He felt for the steps he knew were coming as they led him to the door that led to their garage, and led him in. He could smell the gas from the petrol mower that stood in the corner, unused, as his father generally brought his own to cut their lawns, neither of them seeming to have the time.

"Sthop!" Mollie ordered "Don't peek!"

"OK" Don replied brushing against something hard with his shin with a bang, he stifled the first words to almost find his mouth, settling for a sharp gasp instead, frowning at the wisdom of allowing two small children to lead him into somewhere as haphazard as the garage.

"One" DJ started to count and Mollie joined in "Two, three – LOOK!" they chorused, Don realising they had probably rehearsed this moment many times between them, remembering himself and Sam at similar ages doing the same.

He opened his eyes, finding their faces beaming up at him, a little unsure why, but not disappointed with what he saw.

"What'dya think Dad?" DJ asked, almost breathless "Isn't it awesome?"

Kate watched from the doorway, with the benefit of adulthood, she realised Don hadn't seen what DJ referred to yet, with the benefit of parenthood, she knew he was looking at his kids.

Don followed DJ's eyes, and froze, blinking a few times and then slowly coming back to reality.

"Awesome" he agreed, letting go of their hands. Like a moth to a flame he ran his hands over the paintwork "It's certainly awesome" he smiled at them.

"You musta been a good boy" Mollie chimed "'Cos mommy said it cost a 'tune and Santa only buys 'spensive stuff if you been real good. That you get a coat if you been naughty"

"Coal" Kate corrected with a laugh.

"A bike?" he asked her as their eyes connected "Really?"

"Really" she said "But kill yourself, and I _will_ divorce you" she warned.

He rolled his eyes at the statement, striding over the bike and then grinning widely at her.

"You gonna ride with me?" he challenged.

"Ah no" Kate pulled a face.

"I will!" DJ scrambled beside his father "I will!"

"Not yet!" Kate warned "Maybe when you're older!"

Don lifted him onto the bike in front of himself "See this?" he said "That's the gas, the accelerator"

"I want to see 'celloramter!" Mollie cried, unwilling to be left out.

"Mollie" Kate called softly "Come on, I'll help you with your new Disney stuff huh? Bikes are boy's toys"

Mollie looked mutinous for a second, but the draw of her new toys and the prospect of her mother playing with them as well was too strong, she headed for the door with one last wistful look at her father and brother.

…...

"Daddeee!" the lounge door opened slowly creaking slightly.

"Your turn" Don mumbled from his half asleep state, his head in Kate's lap.

"I do believe she said Daddy" Kate replied.

"What's the matter now?" he asked the small girl as she sucked on her fingers having shuffled across the floor to stand in front of them.

"Are you sure Santa isn't coming tonight again?" she asked.

"Quite sure" he sighed "And if you don't behave yourself and go to bed, he won't come next year either"

He fought his instinct to reach out and comfort her as her eyes filled with tears and her face fell. Kate stifled a laugh as she felt him tense, knowing what he was doing.

"But..." Mollie sniffed "But..."

"No if's, no buts" Don swung himself off the sofa and stood, taking her hand "Being good for Santa starts right now"

Kate grinned to herself as she watched him lead the over tired child from the room, listening to him try and resist her wheedling to sleep in their bed.

"You're mean" Kate teased as he came back into the room and flopped back onto the sofa.

"She's spoilt" he retorted.

"By you" Kate pointed out.

"Humph" he huffed "She's persuasive"

Kate laughed "So she's in our bed then?"

"I hate saying no to her" he defended "I just can't"

"You say no to me" Kate said sulkily "All the time"

"Sure I do" he snorted "And do I _ever_ mean it?!"

"That's not the point" Kate chuckled.

"Oh Ssssh" he made himself more comfortable "Anyway, about the bike"

"You like it?" she prompted.

"Oh no" he sat up again, rolling his eyes "I would have _much_ preferred another sweater"

Kate laughed "It can go back" she teased "I can get you a million sweaters in exchange"

"You dare" he warned, laughing, then sobering he gave her an odd look "Just, well, it's expensive Kate"

"I know that" she smiled "But it's paid for, outright, not on finance"

"But that money's yours!" he said.

"I know" she shrugged "I didn't use it though, I have been saving for a while"

"You?!" he asked, shocked "Saved money?"

"I'm not _totally_ useless with money you know!" she defended "All the time"

"I know" he frowned "I just, well after the year we've had I guess I'm a bit surprised is all"

"Well don't be" she said "We spent your bonus on my new car, I figured you deserve it. But I'm warning you, you go easy"

"I will" he promised "I know how much they scare you, and I know how much you musta thought about it, and that car, is a family car anyway"

"Look, stop analysing it" she urged "I did because I know how much you wanted one, and that you've always respected the fact I didn't want you to ride one and not just got one anyway"

"Thank you" he murmured, kissing her "Though it kinda makes the stuff I got you seem a bit pathetic"

"I'm sure you'll think of something" she said with a smile "And it's not pathetic, at all. I needed a new hair-drier"

"Oh shut up" he muttered as she laughed.

"The ring is amazing though" she twisted the new ring around on her finger.

He shrugged self consciously "I figured after all the shit we been through, eternity's gonna be a breeze"

Kate yawned "True"

"Come on" Don said, stifling his own yawn "I swear Christmas day with the kids is harder than chasing down criminals"

"I second that" Kate said wearily.

He switched off the TV and shoved the disgruntled dog out of the room, as Kate headed for the stairs. He watched her go, without her knowing, thinking that somehow they'd managed to save their relationship, their family and he had no idea what went wrong or how they'd put it right, it just was. Impatiently whistling the dog in from the yard he double checked the doors and windows and headed upstairs.

Kate frowned as she unpacked the sets of nightwear she'd received from the children (bought by Don, and wrapped by either if the wrapping was anything to go by).

"Uh, where d'ya get these?" she asked him.

"Department store, don't remember which one, they all look the same" he replied absently as he clunked about in the bathroom putting bottles here and there "It'll be on my card statement, why, don't they fit?"

"Oh they'll fit" she replied "But there's only _half_ of them, the top half"

He appeared in the doorway, grinning "You noticed that then huh?"

"Of course I noticed" she answered, perplexed "There's no bottoms! You'll have to take them back"

"_I_ took the bottoms out" he replied, chuckling at her face "Compromise"

"Compromise?!" Kate stuttered "Have you finally lost it?"

"Not quite" he answered "You get to wear the tops, which all have buttons on that I can undo..." he gave her his best wide eyed smile "And there's no bottoms to get in the way. Perfect"

Kate started to laugh "That's amazing"

"I know" he grinned smugly.

"Not that" she gave him a look "The fact that after nearly ten years you still have the ability to surprise me"

He shrugged, referring to the aftershave he held he said "I like this one by the way"

"I like it too" she answered "Don't wear it at work, that's for me, and _only _me"

He opened the bottle and splashed some on himself, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Well it _is_ Christmas" he told her with raised eyebrows "_All_ guys get it at Christmas"

Kate laughed again "Yeah, 'cos you _never_ get it do you?" she teased.

He smirked a reply, heading for the bed.

"Good job too" Kate said conversationally "Because if you _did_ only get it on special occasions then you'd be OK for about 3 weeks, and stuffed the rest of the year"

He pointed to the vacant side of the bed "Shut up and get in, I wanna test drive those pyjama's"

Kate laughed, doing as she was bid.

…...


	21. Chapter 20

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 20 – Boxing Day

"Stop it" Kate handed Don another beer.

"I'm not doin' anythin'" he muttered, face set in dark lines.

"Yes you are" Kate replied, the knowing smile annoyed him a little more "You're trying to stop yourself marching over there and dragging Sam away from Adam"

"No I'm not" he huffed, taking a swig of the beer "I'm jus' watchin'"

"He's a nice guy, you like him, what's the problem?" she pressed as Don shifted uncomfortably watching Sam laugh again and place her hand on Adam's arm.

"Nothing" Don lied, taking a drink and glaring at Kate again.

"Sure" Kate laughed "You look like you're totally enjoying yourself and relaxing"

"Oh shut up!" he shot at her "I don't like watchin' guys hit on my sister OK?"

Kate turned and looked at Sam and Adam, observing them for a few moments "From where I'm standing" she turned back to Don "Looks the other way around"

"Humph" Don turned away "Maybe _that's_ my problem"

"Hey" Kate laid a hand on his arm "She's a grown up, it's not the first time she's flirted with a guy, and Adam's nice"

"I know this, OK?" Don grumbled "And I'm not gonna do anything"

"Good" Kate said "Because you are being ridiculous"

He gave her a half smile "I know that too"

"Then come sit down and stop being the overbearing big brother" she laughed "You have got to learn, Mollie will _kill_ you if you start when she's older"

He gave her a startled look "Don't, just don't" he groaned "That's not somethin' I wanna to think about"

"One day you're gonna have to" Kate told him "Because it's gonna happen"

"Sssh" he urged as they sat down on the sofa "Don't ruin my fantasy of my daughter never being interested in boys, ever"

Kate laughed "OK baby" she said "Then I suggest you don't look over to your left"

Of course, he did, and sighed. Mollie was playing with a boy of about her own age, smiling and laughing.

"What _is_ it with the women in this family?" Don sulked.

"He's a cute kid" Kate replied "And she obviously takes after me, sucker for blue eyes and a nice smile"

Don diverted his attention away from their daughter and onto Kate, and gave her the smile.

"Well at least _you_ are flirting with the person you are supposed to" he said quietly.

"Go get drunk with Danny" she said "I'm gonna go whine with Lindsay about your bad habits"

"Have fun" he said, giving her a brief kiss.

…...

"Another drink?" Lindsay asked Kate.

"Oh I'll have a diet coke" Kate replied "Straight"

Lindsay laughed "They planned this" she said "They're devious"

"Oh yeah" Kate smiled fondly at Don.

"Things OK there?" Lindsay asked "Sorry, I don't mean to pry, well it was pretty obvious that they weren't a while back"

"It's OK" Kate reassured her "And yeah, it is. Especially after he got his present yesterday"

"Huh!" Lindsay winked conspiratorially "I hear ya"

"Oh not _that" _Kate responded "Well, yes, that too" she laughed.

"What did you get him?" Lindsay asked "I got Danny the new games console, I could kill Adam and Lucy, they have him hooked between them"

"A motorbike" Kate pulled a face.

"Seriously?" Lindsay looked shocked "I thought you hated them as much as me"

"I do" Kate nodded "But he always wanted one, always. And it scares me silly, but well, I needed a way to _show_ him what he means to me"

"Well" Lindsay laughed "Nothing says 'I love you' like a two wheeled death machine"

Kate joined her laughter "I know right?!" she sighed "But he knows how much the thought of him riding one scares me, and that I think, has made him realise just how much I love him"

"Your logic confuses me" Lindsay shook her head "But strangely, I get it"

Kate smiled "I know, I'm weird"

"Not weird" Lindsay laughed "Eccentric"

"Thanks" Kate said dryly.

…...

"I'll carry her!" Kate snapped as Don opened the car door to get Mollie out.

"Sssh" he told her, swaying "She'shleep"

"I know" Kate replied "I want her to stay that way, so _you_ shhh and go unlock the door"

"Anything for you" he grinned drunkenly at her "Love of my life"

She elbowed him off her, stifling a laugh as his hands tried to grab her.

"Grroff!"

He weaved over to the door, dropping the keys twice, DJ took pity on him and picked the keys up, unlocking the door as Kate crept in with Mollie.

"You" he told DJ gravely "Are my son"

"I know Dad" DJ laughed.

"And..." Don leaned back against the now closed door for support and held his hand up "I love you"

"I love you too Dad" he smiled tiredly "But I'm going to bed"

"One day" Don continued "You're gonna be the man of a house, best advice I can give you? Don't pick a woman like your mother"

"I heard that" Kate said as she came back down the stairs.

"I'm only kidd—ing" Don chortled.

"Uh-huh" Kate eyed him before turning to DJ "Night son" she kissed the top of his head "Don't worry, you can get your revenge tomorrow when he's dying of a hangover"

DJ smiled and hugged her before heading upstairs with dragging steps.

"Go to bed" she told Don with an ill concealed smile.

"Hmmm" he swayed again as he made a lunge for her "Sounsh good to me"

Kate struggled slightly as he leaned on her for support, ducking her head as he attempted to kiss her.

"Not a chance" she laughed.

"Awww" he stumbled forward catching himself with his hand on the wall "I know I'm a bit drunk but..."

"A _bit_ drunk?!" Kate said with a laugh.

"'K" he conceded "A lot drunk"

"Yes a lot drunk" she smiled indulgently "It's good though, to see you enjoy yourself like that"

"Then come help me enjoy myself some more" he kissed her neck.

Kate pushed his head back "Stop slobbering on me!" she protested "And go to bed, _if_ by some chance you're awake and not vomiting after I've let the dog out, we'll see what happens"

"Huh" he grunted as she slid out from his grasp "Mean, you are just plain mean"

"Go to bed" she rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes later she smiled as she saw him spread-eagled across the bed, still fully dressed and snoring loudly. Kate nudged him over bit by bit, sliding the covers out from under him until she could cover them both, he didn't even stir. She kissed his cheek and gently stroked his face smiling.

"I had a great Christmas" she whispered before turning the lamp off.


	22. Chapter 21

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 21

Kate answered her cell.

"'Lo?" she snuffled.

"Oh dear" Don sighed "Still sick huh?"

"Yumph" she huffed.

"Be home soon, you need anything?"

"Tissues" she replied "And a hug"

"Wow" he said, humour in his tone "You must be sick"

"Shhh" she answered "Be nice to me, I'm ill"

"Man up, you have a cold" he laughed.

"I'll remember that" she promised "When _you_ get this and groan on the couch for a week"

"_If_ I get it" he corrected "I'll do what I always do, and just get on with it"

"Uh-huh" Kate didn't sound convinced "Just come home, I need those tissues"

"And the hug?" he teased.

"I can live without it" she returned smartly before her tone changed "But I don't want to"

"See you soon" he chuckled.

"You better" she warned.

…...

"Look" Kate pointed to the calender "We have the same weekend off here, you can treat me to that weekend away"

"Hmmm" he replied "Only if you don't sneeze on me"

"Even if I do" she replied "We're still going"

"Where d'you wanna go?" he asked, sitting next to her on the couch and sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Surprise me" she answered, settling against him.

"OK" he kissed her forehead "Do you want me to call in sick for you for tomorrow?"

"No" she snuffled "I'll be OK"

"You're burning up" he commented "I think you should stay home"

"What happened to 'man up'?" she asked slyly.

"I'm being nice" he muttered "Don't knock it"

"I'm not" she snuggled closer "I like it when you get all concerned"

He laughed, stretching his legs out groaning as his cell vibrated in his jeans.

"Flack?" he gruffed into the cell "Um, uh-huh, I'm on my way, send me the address"

"Ooow" Kate moaned as he gently moved her from him.

"I know, I'm sorry" he answered "Go to bed"

"I am" she replied, kissing his cheek "Be careful"

"See you later"

…...

"That was quick" Kate commented as Don slid into bed next to her.

"Got sent home" he replied "Boss wants us all on the ball for the Lewes case"

"Mmmm" Kate said "That mean you just got court?"

"Until the case ends" he confirmed "It'll be like havin' a normal job"

"Testifying against a whack job like Lewes" Kate snorted "Right"

Don laughed "You know what I mean"

Kate couldn't reply as she suddenly sat up and sneezed again, Don recoiled from her with a look of distaste.

"Sorry" she said from behind a tissue.

"Keep your germs on your side of the bed" he warned.

"You've probably got it by now anyway" she reasoned "Anyway, your delightful children gave it to _me_. It's only fair you get a dose too"

"Why are they _my_ children when they're sick or naughty?" he quizzed with a smile "And _ours_ when they are cute and well behaved?"

"That's the way it goes" she answered, sliding down the bed and switching the light off "And you still owe me a hug"

"You can have hug" he said "When you let me call in sick for you"

"No" she answered, curling up "I'll be OK"

Don turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her "My wife the hero"

"You got that right" she replied with a smile.

"I saw Adam tonight" Don said conversationally.

"Oh you _didn't_" Kate sighed.

"No I didn't" he gave a low laugh "I was nice"

"Good" Kate said "Because I think they'd make a great couple"

"Wouldn't go that far" Don huffed "But Adam's a good guy"

"And it'll keep Georgie away from him" Kate commented "She's got a bit of a thing for him"

"Scary thought" Don pulled a face "She's not got a rep as a man eater for nothin'"

"She's not!" Kate defended.

"Oh she so is" Don disagreed "And Adam'd be dead meat after half an hour with her"

"She's not _that_ bad" Kate amended "Well maybe she is, but I agree that Adam's not her usual type"

"Not Sam's usual type either" Don mused.

"How so?" Kate asked.

"He has a job and no criminal record for a start" he replied "Suppose it could be worse"

"Don't be so hard on her" Kate urged "She's not who she used to be"

"She'll always have that edge" he sighed "I still worry"

"You always will" she agreed "But instead of caustic comments and yelling, try telling her that"

She felt him shrug "She'd think I'd lost my mind"

"Yeah" Kate agreed "So would I"

…...

Georgie pulled a face and held a tissue over her nose as Kate sneezed again.

"Geez sarge!" she exclaimed in a muffled voice "If ya insist on bein' here, could ya at least sneeze out the window?"

"No" Kate replied darkly "Deal with it"

Georgie opened her own window, taking a lungful of cold air "I got a date later, I don't wanna be like you"

"Another date?" Kate replied "Who's the victim this time?"

"That guy from the other night, I told you" Georgie answered.

"Obviously I wasn't listening" Kate said with a grin.

"The guy from the gym" Georgie rolled her eyes "He's really cute"

"Muscles?" Kate asked.

"Yup"

Kate laughed "Trust you"

"You need talk, your husband is a bit of eye candy" Georgie gave her a sideways look.

"I know" Kate agreed "And all mine"

"He testifying?" Georgie asked.

Kate nodded "We will be too, if it gets that far"

"You think it will?"

"Fair trial an' all that" Kate said quietly.

"Good" Georgie grinned "Give me chance to eye up that trekkie techie again"

"Trekkie techie?" Kate laughed.

"Adam" Georgie said "A geek like that has _got_ to be into Star Trek"

"Maybe" Kate shrugged "Don't know him that well"

"Gotta be" Georgie said again.

"Just leave the poor guy alone" Kate warned.

"He's funny" Georgie laughed "He goes all red when I talk to him"

"Then don't talk to him" Kate answered.

"You're no fun" Georgie grinned "You know that?"

"Yes" Kate said shortly "Lets take a walk, I wanna check out those kids, they look shifty"

"Oh good, shifty kids" Georgie sighed as they stepped out of the car.


	23. Chapter 22

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 22

"Food?" Kate asked as she took over the driving "I'm hungry"

"Good idea" Georgie rubbed her stomach "Me too"

"Call us in as meal break" Kate said "And make sure my wallet is in the glove"

Georgie searched for a moment "Nope" she said.

"Damn" Kate swore "How much you got?"

Georgie looked into her own pockets "Not enough for both of us" she grimaced "I forgot to hit the ATM"

Kate abruptly swung the car around, grinning "Don text me" she explained "They're in recess for lunch, he'll have money"

…...

"What's goin' on?" Kate asked Don as she found him shivering outside the court house.

"Some jerk set off the fire alarm" he answered.

"Oh" Kate replied "Where's your coat?"

"In there" he pointed to the firmly closed doors of the court house.

"Oh" Kate said again "Your wallet in it?"

"No" he said, suspicion on his face "Why?"

"I need some money" she grinned "I left mine at work and Georgie's not got enough for both of us, and I'm _starving_. And sick"

"Humph" he grunted, searching his pockets "If it ain't the kids it's you"

"Oh stop moaning" she laughed "It all comes out the same account"

He handed her a bill "I want the change" he warned "That's all I got too"

"Go to the ATM" she said "Thanks"

"Fleeced" he said, glowering "By my own wife"

"Aw" she smiled "Poor big tough New York cop, freezing and penniless on the streets"

"Go away" he muttered "Or give me your coat"

"I have a spare one in the car" she turned her head on one side "Though I don't think it'll fit you"

"Right now I don't care" he gave her a little push towards the squad car "I'm freezing"

She searched through the trunk of the car and handed him a jacket, he held it up, trying to decide how stupid he'd look in it, deciding he really _didn't_ care, he put it on.

Kate stifled a laugh, noticing the sleeves stopped mid forearm and it barely skimmed his waist.

"I want it back" she said.

"I want my change" he countered "In fact, you can go over there and get me a sandwich when you get yours, and a coffee, I can't leave here until I'm cleared to"

"Fair trade" Kate laughed "What do you want? I'll get Georgie to go"

"Anything" he said "As long as it's a lot"

Kate rolled her eyes "You only had breakfast a few hours ago"

"Yeah well, it's boring in there" he defended "And I might have a long day"

His attention was diverted by a voice shouting, he stood on tip toes, trying to see what was going on.

Kate also looked, but could see very little, she did realise that it was serious when Don's face changed.

He could see that Stella was in some sort of trouble, she had shouted. His view was now blocked by a line of prison trucks that were taking prisoners from the court house back to their place of confinement.

"Shit" he said, drawing his gun and running towards her, Mac and Danny were already in front of him and Lindsay and Jo followed him. Kate brought up the rear, confused.

Reaching the place where Stella had stood, Kate stared in disbelief as Don and Mac were practically shaking information from a truck officer and Lindsay was on her cell speaking urgently.

"Follow that truck!" Jo barked at her "Lewes has Stella!"

Kate turned on her heel and ran, launching into the patrol car, shouting to Georgie as she did. With her foot almost to the floor she weaved in and out of the traffic, urgently trying to raise someone on the radio. Screeching to halt beside the gathering of people she yelled through the window.

"Which truck?!" she demanded.

They looked back at her blankly.

"They all look the same!" Kate said exasperated "I need the licence plate!"

The officer who had been with Lewes shakily reeled off a plate number as Georgie fed it into the radio. Kate floored the gas again, taking off in search of the truck.

…...

…...

_Author's Note – Does anyone here take part in challenges? I've been on the forum thingy on the challenges and left a comment but I don't think anyone goes on there, I'm nearly done with this and I'd like to do some short and fun stuff, I've done challenges in the past and they're fun, be good to do some CSI:NY based ones if anyone's up for them? Anyway, just a thought :) Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing as ever!_


	24. Chapter 23

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 23

Kate heard the crunch of bone against metal as Georgie's head impacted with the side of the car. The impact had winded her and for a second she didn't realise what was happening.

Felling the lack of response from the car as she floored the gas, due to the impact of the truck, she unsnapped her seat belt, shoving at Georgie as her mind finally connected what was happening. The sideways motion of the car was unnatural and alien.

"Georgie!" she shouted shaking her violently. They had to get out and her side of the car was impossible.

It all happened so fast, she couldn't rouse Georgie and she couldn't get out. Reaching for her gun she prepared to shoot out the windscreen, trying to ignore the front of the truck that pushed them ever sideways to the Hudson.

As the wheels on one side went over the edge it tipped the car up, Kate was now higher than she had been, and looking directly into the cab of the prison transport truck.

She saw Stella fighting with Lewes, she saw the delighted grin on his face as he nudged the car forward with the nose of the truck, and she saw the hairline fractures in the bulletproof glass of the trucks windshield. She locked eyes with Stella and swung her gun, covering her eyes she smashed out her side window.

Stella had moved and Kate took aim, firing a volley of shots at Lewes, on the last one the glass shattered, small rainbows of glass exploded everywhere. Kate had one shot left, and she took it.

She saw Lewes slump forward. But she realised it was too late, the scraping of the bottom of the squad car on the edge of the dock stopped and the truck swiftly disappeared. Kate took a deep breath.

Kicking her way free of the car as it started to sink she went across the roof, wrenching Georgie's door open and fumbling in the freezing water to release the belt she wore. She had hold of Georgie when the current pushed the door into her, she wriggled and pushed and finally was released, but the effort had exhausted her. The cold water, exhaustion. Lack of oxygen and her heavy uniform took their toll. Kate started to drift with the current, her mind clouding over and finally losing consciousness.

…...

"What are you doing here?" Don frowned at his sister as she got into his car beside him.

"Have they found her?" she answered his question with one of her own.

"No" he replied, eyes boring into hers.

"It went round the precinct pretty quick" Sam admitted "So I came down here to..." She didn't know what to do really. Pray her sister in law was still alive? Support her brother? Make a formal ID?

"To get a great story?" he snarled "Well from me, no comment Sam, at least until they find her body huh?!""

"No Donnie!" Sam protested "Not that! I just thought you might need someone"

His hands gripped the steering wheel "She's not dead" he told her "I'd know"

"I believe you" Sam laid a hand over his white and shaking one.

"And I ain't movin' until they get her out" he added.

"Then I'll stay with you" she replied "But would you at least consider a blanket? Or the heater on? You won't be any good to Kate with hypothermia"

Don gave her a dark look, but slammed his car door and turned the engine over.

"She was sick" he shuddered, watching the boats and divers meet again to discuss further search areas "She had a cold, and she shoulda strayed home. I should have _made_ her"

"Like she'd have listened" Sam commented "This isn't your fault Donnie"

Don shrugged non committally. Logically he knew it wasn't his fault, but it didn't stop him feeling guilty, among other emotions.

"How long will they keep looking?" Sam asked "It's getting dark"

"They'll have to stop when it's dark" his voice was flat "And start again tomorrow"

Despite his earlier declaration, Sam knew the implications of that. If Kate had somehow survived and not drowned, and been swept downstream, the water was too cold to survive for long at this time of year. Don may not accept it, but they were looking for a body.

…...

Don stopped short as he saw Jo in the doorway of the male changing room at the precinct.

"Anything?" he asked, careful to keep the aggressive hope out of his voice.

"Not yet" Jo replied "But you need to go home Don"

"I'm not going anywhere" he said stubbornly.

"And your children?" Jo demanded "They need you right now, and you need them"

"Sam is with them" he replied "I told her not to tell them anything"

"It's all over the news" Jo reasoned "Mollie may not realise, but DJ will"

"Sam won't let them watch it" Don snapped "She's not stupid"

"Come on Don!" Jo replied, frustrated "What can you do here? Stare at the phone? Call the ER's every half an hour? Monitor dispatch? Nothing that the rest of us can't do. So get your ass in my car now, if there's _anything_ we will call you, damn I'll request the helo to come get you! Every officer in this precinct is either walking the river banks or monitoring the hospitals"

"Right" the set of his jaw gave nothing away.

"Come on" she said softly, taking his hand.

"You know she's always been one step ahead of me" Don said suddenly "Except in our relationship, where she was one step behind. But even now, when all I wanna do is kill Lewes, she got there first"

Jo gave a sedate laugh as she led him the back way out of the precinct.

…...

Don shook his head as Sam asked him the question with her eyes.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"In there" she pointed to their sitting room "Mom and Dad are on their way"

"OK" he sat heavily at the table "Do they know anything?"

"No" Sam said "I told them you were both at work, though DJ is very quiet"

Don ran his hands through his hair "I have to warn them don't I?" he asked, but his eyes begged her to say no, he didn't have to say those words to his children.

"I think so" Sam nodded "Unless you want me too?"

"No" he gave her a small smile "It should come from me"

"Wait until mom and dad get here" Sam suggested, she knew that however much Don might try and lean on her, it was alien for him, he wouldn't be able to. The person he needed right now was his mother.

"Good idea" he sighed, glad to put it off for a short time at least "I can't believe this is actually happening"

Sam put her hand on his shoulder, she didn't know what to say.


	25. Chapter 24

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 24

Don stared out of the kitchen window of his home. He seemed to have spent a lot of time staring out of windows in the last two days. Well after they refused to let him go into search areas any more anyway.

_36 hours_ he thought. There was no way that anyone could have survived for that long having been swept downstream in the freezing Hudson, even if Kate had made it to a bank, she'd have succumbed to the elements quickly. His mind knew this, of course it did. How many times had he said it to men just like him? Tried to prepare them for a body being found? He'd never understood their reluctance to accept the obvious. Even after Jess, even after knowing what it could feel like, he still didn't understand denial. The adamant statements that their loved one _couldn't_ be dead, because they would _know_.

He did now. He still could feel her, nothing felt different and if she was dead, well then shouldn't it feel different? Shouldn't he know? He thought he should, of course he should, and if he didn't, then she couldn't be dead. But his own flawless logic argued back again and he was back to square one.

He turned away from the window, Danny and Sam were in the lounge with the children. They needed to be told something. They had both asked where Kate was, obviously, but his ever inventive father had legitimately explained her absence away. His parents were on their way back again tonight, and Don was half tempted to wait until they got here and beg his father to do what he knew he should do himself. But how could he? As hard as it was for him, it was going to be so much harder on the kids.

He dreaded telling them, preparing them for the call that could come at any minute. What the hell could he say?

_'Good day with Aunt Sam kids? by the way your mom is missing presumed dead'_

He had to think of something, the longer he left it, the worse it would be.

Going into the lounge he perched on the edge of the couch, Mollie grinned at him.

"Hey Daddy, I like H'Auntie Sam, she plays good"

"Does she?" Don smiled, it broke his heart that he had to end her childish pleasure in this way. He looked at DJ, sitting reading a magazine with Danny, basketball, DJ tried his best to look interested but he knew something wasn't right, nothing had been right for the past two days.

"Hey kids" Don smiled at them, willing himself not to break down "I ah, I gotta tell you something"

He saw the interest in Mollie, and the fear in DJ. All four people in the room looked at him expectantly.

"Mommy's er, she's had an accident" he said.

"Is she dead?" DJ's face had gone ashen white and he trembled, Danny squeezed his hand.

"I don't know" Don said truthfully "No one can find her"

"You find her daddy!" Mollie picked up on the tension "You find my mommy!"

"I wish I could baby" he said, looking away.

Danny blinked several times, and Sam wiped discreetly at her eyes. Don stared at the floor.

Mollie went over to him, almost comically she turned her head so that she could look at him with his own head hung.

"Daddy?" she asked "Will mommy come home then?"

He put his hand on her shoulder "I don't think so" he whispered, looking up sharply as DJ sobbed, just once.

"Oh son" he said as DJ jumped up and ran from the room, they all heard the bedroom door slam behind him.

"H'Aunty Sam?" Mollie didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation, she seemed more curious than anything else.

"Yes?" Sam smiled at the little girl.

"What's dead mean?"

Danny opened his mouth and closed it again, Sam stared at her and Don continued to stare out of the door through which DJ had left.

"Do you want me to...?" Danny gestured towards the door.

"No" Don stood decisively "Thank you, I will, could you look after Mollie? And Sam?"

"Of course" Danny nodded as Don left the room, feet dragging.

…...

Don lay on the bed staring at the digital clock next to DJ's bed. They'd talked for a long time. DJ demanding to know exactly what had happened. The boy had been angry and Don understood, he'd let him rage.

Then they'd sat on the bed, sitting turning to lying down and DJ eventually cried. He was so much like him, Don reflected, in some ways, yet in others, like his reaction now, he was more like Kate. Demanding and angry to keep other, scarier emotions at bay.

Don had thought that when the children cried he would break down, but he didn't, he'd held DJ until the sobs quietened and he fell asleep. Sam had come in to say Mollie was OK, she didn't seem to realise what was happening because she was so young, and she'd fallen asleep. Their father had carried her to bed, and Sam would sleep in her room.

Don had told her to tell his parents to take his and Kate's bed, he would stay where he was. Every time he tried to move DJ whimpered and clung to him, he couldn't leave him now. And if he left his son's pain in here, he'd have to face his own, which he couldn't do.

That had been hours ago, it would be light again soon and day three would start, day three with no sleep, and no Kate.

Practical matters kept his mind whirling. How could he support them? How could he look after his children and work? What could he do? Problems and solutions kept his mind ticking and the reality of the feelings underneath at bay, and right now he was happy to let that happen.

The dog snored and rolled onto his side and Don wondered if anyone had remembered to feed him. Sam had said Danny had walked him before he left, leaving instructions to call if they needed anything, any time.

Don closed his eyes, he knew he wouldn't sleep but they stung and burned, and he needed some respite from staring at the wall. DJ mumbled something in his sleep, something Don didn't catch and he soothed the child automatically. One thought kept going through his mind.

_What the hell do I do now?_


	26. Chapter 25

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 25

Don heard the car come along the street, he heard it turn and then pull to a stop outside his house.

The dog stood, yawning and stretching, looking up at Don as tried to ease his way from the bed without disturbing DJ.

"Dad?" the child was instantly awake.

"It's OK" he soothed, pulling the covers around his son "I'm jus' lettin' the dog out"

"Uh-huh" DJ closed his eyes again and Don crept downstairs.

Opening the door he tried to stop himself feeling anything as Jo walked towards him.

_Of course they'd send Jo_.

Skate gave her a cursory sniff and moved on to sniff out a tree. Looking back at his master to check he was still there to protect the house in case the woman turned out to be a threat, satisfied, he continued his sniffing.

"She's alive" Jo said "Mac found her"

Don felt his knees threaten to buckle and he held himself against the door frame, for a moment he couldn't speak.

He heard movement behind him and turned automatically to see his father coming down the stairs, tying the belt of a robe.

"Son?"

"She's alive" Don said "Jo said..."

Saying it himself seemed to galvanise him, he grabbed his keys.

"No" his father took them gently from him "Let the lady drive you"

Don looked at his father, and nodded, stepping through the door he asked the question with his eyes.

"We'll look after them" Donald senior confirmed.

"I will call" Jo promised him as they headed back to her car.

Donald senior watched them go, he prayed that Kate would hold on now, having somehow held on this long.

…...

Kate gave Don a weak smile as he came into the room.

"Hey" he said softly, his hand taking hers "What you been up to huh?"

She smiled again, stronger "Went for a dip" she joked.

"Oh God" he breathed, collapsing in the chair next to her and resting his head against hers.

The last nurse withdrew quietly, leaving them alone. They stayed the same for long moments, until Kate finally spoke again.

"I'm freezing" she said "Get your ass up here and warm me up"

He eyed the tubes doubtfully "Can I? They won't like it"

Kate started to cough, a violent racking cough. He helped her to sit forward looking on worriedly until it passed.

"I'll like it" she said breathlessly "I don't care about anyone else"

"OK" he climbed awkwardly onto the bed trying not to dislodge anything. Being honest, he'd have climbed onto the roof right now if that's what she wanted.

She cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest and sighing.

"What happened?" he asked eventually.

"I don't really remember" she whispered "Only being in the water and then being so cold, under some blankets, I kept turning over but you weren't there. Then Mac, and now this"

"You been missing nearly 48 hours" he said.

"Really?" she sounded shocked.

"They thought..." Don bit his tongue, she didn't need to hear that.

"Well I'm not" she stroked his hand "So you can quit worrying now"

He kissed the top of her head "Just concentrate on taking it easy"

"I am" she said "Breathing is a bit of an issue"

"You have pneumonia" he said.

"I know" she replied "And you said they? They thought? Didn't you?"

"No" he sighed into her hair "You're too damned stubborn"

The door opened and the nurse came back in, frowning at the position they were in.

"I'm sorry but Kate needs to rest" she said "You'll need to leave"

"No way" Kate croaked, her voice was weak, but her eyes conveyed her meaning "He leaves, I leave"

"Kate..." Don warned.

"No" she said, just as firmly "You'll just stress yourself to death, I want you where I can see you. So you go, then I'm gonna check myself out and crawl home if I have to"

Don looked at the nurse, she clearly wasn't going to make this easy and expected him to tell Kate he would go.

"I'm sorry" he told the nurse "I'm not going anywhere, if she wants me here then I'm staying, and if you throw me out and she discharges herself, then I'll take her home"

"This is ridiculous" the nurse grumbled.

"Please" Kate said, only loud enough for Don to hear "Don't leave me here on my own"

Don faced the nurse again, his resolve doubled by Kate's plea "I'm sorry" he repeated.

"Fine" the nurse gave in, it was better that Kate stayed and got treated, she had no doubt the woman in the bed meant what she said "But in the chair. The bed is for the patient only!"

Don looked down at Kate and she nodded slowly. He got down, pulling the chair as close as it would go as Kate shuffled as close to the edge of the bed as she could.

"Worse than a couple a damn teenagers!" the nurse muttered as she left.

"The kids?" Kate asked as she turned over, her face in line with his.

"They're at home" he reassured her "I had to... I had to tell them something had happened, but mom and dad are there, and Sam, they'll tell them"

"Are they OK?" she worried.

"They will be now" he stroked her hair away from her face, it was filthy, he didn't notice.

She smiled "Sleep" she ordered "You look worse than me"

"That might just be true" he said, the mask of control slipping.

"Hey" she gripped at his hand "Don't make me come down there. I'm here and I'm OK"

"I'm sorry" he turned away, fighting the lump in his throat.

"Don't be" she soothed "I'd have yelled at you by now for being an idiot if the tables were turned"

He looked back, giving her a sad smile "Probably"

"I was scared Don" she admitted "So scared"

"It's OK" it was his turn to offer reassurance "I'm never letting you out of my sight again"

She closed her eyes "Don't go" she asked in a small voice "Until I wake up"

"I won't" he promised "I'll be here"

"You always are" she sighed.

"I always will be" he confirmed "I didn't give up"

She fought to open her eyes again and looked at him "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied softly "Rest"


	27. Chapter 26

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 26 – Two days later

Kate smiled as she heard the front door open and Mollie's chatter reach her ears, she'd missed her children, so much. She never thought of herself as particularly maternal, she loved them of course, but she wasn't what she would call a 'Mommy mom'. But she had been truly terrified she'd never see them again, and had begged Don to bring them to the hospital. She'd lost each argument and was still sulking.

"Mommy!" Mollie exploded into the sitting room, arms and legs like a windmill "Daddy said you was poorly, are you poorly?"

"Still a bit" Kate smiled "But a hug'd make me feel better"

"Huh" Mollie stopped and looked at her "Daddy says I have to be careful"

"Well you can be careful and still hug me can't you?" Kate smiled.

Mollie shrugged "Uh-huh" she climbed carefully onto the couch next to Kate and cuddled up to her "Where you been?" she asked.

"Well I was in hospital" Kate explained, looking around in disappointment for DJ.

"But daddy said you were missing, and DJ said you might be dead" Mollie twittered "But I didn't know what dead means, Auntie Sam said it's when you get poorly and then go to a place called heaven. Is that the same as the hospital?"

"No" Kate smoothed her hair gently, she now understood why DJ wasn't in here, fear "You go to heaven when the hospital can't make you better"

Mollie cuddled in closer "I'm glad you didn't go to heaven" she said "Because DJ said you can't visit heaven and I would miss you"

Kate choked on the lump in her throat "Good job I'm here then" she whispered.

…...

"Can I come in?" Kate knocked on DJ's bedroom door lightly.

"Oh hey mom" he replied brightly "How are you?"

"I'm OK" she said, sitting on the bed, he sat on his laptop at the head of the bed, absorbed.

"Good" he replied absently "You need me to get you anything?"

"You could talk to me" Kate said, a little hurt.

"Sorry" he snapped the computer shut, looking a little shamed "Dad jus' said that we shouldn't tire you out, and Mollie was with you so I came up here"

"It's OK" she replied "You dad's just a little bit protective, that's all. I wanted to see you both"

"I'm glad you're OK mom" his voice wavered.

"Come here" she opened her arms and he dived into her as she hugged him close.

"I was scared" he admitted finally "But dad, he was here, he made it sorta OK"

"He's good at that" Kate whispered into his hair.

…...

Kate woke slowly, the medication she was on made her groggy and gave her a dry mouth, reaching out she found the glass of water empty. Slowly coming to she heard the shower running and looked at the clock, it wasn't that late, but she'd already slept a few hours.

Throwing the covers back and heading for the bathroom she was greeted with a wall of steam, sighing she cursed her husband.

"How many times have I told him not to leave the shower running while he 'pops' downstairs for something?" she muttered, switching it off "He's probably engrossed in a damned game"

Making her way down she was surprised to see all the lights off, going into the kitchen for her water she switched the light on, Don blinked at her from the kitchen table.

"What are you doin' skulking about in the dark?" she asked, drinking deeply and then pausing "Damned tablets making me so thirsty"

"Nothin'" he answered "I'll bring a jug up if you're thirsty, I'm coming up now"

Kate looked at him properly, something in his tone was off "What's wrong?" she quizzed sharply.

"Nothing" he repeated "Go back up, I'm jus' gonna have a shower"

"Yes there is" she challenged "You've been crying"

"I'm OK" he smiled "Just tired"

"Don't give me that crap" she glowered "I'm not stupid"

He wiped a hand across his face "No I'm not OK" he admitted "Well I am but, I wasn't and I …... oh I just feel like shit"

She eyed him for a moment and the put her glass down and wrapped her arms around him, they didn't speak as they stood there, he just hugged her close and, his head buried in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said eventually "You're just gettin' on with it and here I am breaking down all over the place"

"I knew I was alive" Kate replied quietly "You didn't"

He pulled away, nodding slowly "The kids..." he started "Well mainly DJ, I thought I was hurting but he was so much worse, I didn't now what to do"

"Well you did something right" she told him.

He gave her a sad smile.

"Come on" she said gently "Forget the shower, come to bed, I need you to keep me warm, those nurses were real mean only letting you stay the first night"

He stroked her face "Kate, I love you"

"I know you do" she answered "I can't imagine how hard it was for you, I don't even want to think about what it was like because I hate thinking about how much it must have hurt you and the kids"

"I'll be OK" he offered.

"You will" she confirmed.

Minutes later wrapped up together in bed Kate turned to him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"What for?"

"For not leaving me that first night" she said, her voice catching.

He didn't answer and she felt him take a long breath and try and steady himself.

"Sssh" she murmured, holding him tighter.


	28. Chapter 27

**Life at the One – Two**

Chapter 27

Kate looked at the clock for the hundredth time that day. Then her cell, and then sat back down and sighed.

She stared out of the window, her mind starting to wander and she jumped up again. Heading upstairs and starting to sort through Mollie's bedroom, laying things in piles to be saved and to be given or thrown away. She put some music on, humming away.

Since Sam had insisted on taking the kids to school, and Don had left for work, Kate had barely sat still. She'd cleaned, walked the dog, settled up bills and generally made herself busy. She'd visited the doctors and been given a full bill of health, and was provisionally allowed to return to work after her tablets had finished. The cough had all but gone and the bruises were fading.

Mollie had cried and demanded to stay at home, but Sam had the same way with her niece that Don did, and she'd gotten both children out the door without further upset. DJ had been cheered by his mother getting her humour back and had even been glad to hear her tell his father early this morning to 'Get his ass to work before she throttled him'. It was _normal_, Don had just laughed as he left.

Absorbed in her task Kate smiled to herself as she heard the dog set up his usual baying when Don's car pulled into the drive.

"Well what'dya know" she grinned to herself "People stopped killin' each other long enough to let him get off the clock"

…...

"So?" Kate looked at Don, excited.

"So what?" he frowned from the depths of the fridge "God, what a week"

"Quit whining" she replied impatiently "But we're both off this weekend and the kids are at your parents, so...?"

"Oh" he pulled his head out of the fridge and grinned "_That_ kind of so, you sure you're well enough?"

"Don!" she said, frustrated.

"Well, go on then, upstairs, unless you wanna embarrass the dog?" he laughed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she frowned "Stop teasing me!"

"Kate, what the hell are you talking about? I'm confused" he leaned against the wall.

"Never mind" she glared at him.

"Huh?" he looked nonplussed, now searching through a cupboard, suddenly he stopped and shut the door "What'd I do?" he asked, finally realising she wasn't very happy, at all.

"Nothing" she spat.

"Uh, I'm thinkin' somethin'" he replied carefully "'Cos you kinda look like you wanna kill me right now"

"Well maybe that's because I do!" she fumed "You _forgot_!"

He frowned, glancing at the calender "It's not your birthday, or the kids birthdays, or our anniversary" he mused "I give up, you'll need to remind me"

"It doesn't matter" she said, lifting her chin "Obviously not to you anyway"

"Hey if you're upset" he tried to soothe "Of course it matters"

"Oh fuck off!" she yelled "Don't try and get yourself out of it now. You were supposed to take me away for the weekend, but apparently, I don't rank high enough for a thought! We both booked this off _months_ ago!"

"Oh shit, Kate I'm sorry" he apologised.

"I don't care!" she yelled "You've done it! I've had enough! I thought we'd worked stuff out, but apparently not huh!"

"Hey don't start with that! We're fine!" he stormed back.

"Not any more!" she yelled.

"So I forget something" his voice dropped, dangerously low "And that's it? Game over?"

"Maybe" she replied.

"You're not doing this" he put his fingers in the corners of his eyes "Tell me you're just mad and that you're gonna throw stuff and then get over it"

"Throw stuff?!" her body stiffened "You want me to throw stuff?!"

Next thing he knew the coffee caddy bounced off the wall behind him, shortly followed by the sugar, and a few mugs. Ducking he looked at her wild eyed.

"Pack it in!" he yelled "Have you lost your mind?!"

"I don't know?!" she screamed back "Have I? Let's see" she picked up another mug from the mug tree and threw it.

"I'm married to an asshole, yup I lost my mind!" another mug crashed behind him.

"Right there! The day you made me fall in love with you! And marry you!"

Crash!

"And made me give a shit about you!"

The mug tree was empty, so that was next. Unfortunately it was the one thing that hit him. It was wooden and heavy, and it hurt.

He flew across the kitchen, pinning her hands down.

"I said **stop**!" he ordered "While we still have some stuff left!"

"Get off me!" she twisted, trying to get away, but he held on, she could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

"You're totally crazy!" he said "Get a grip Kate!"

"Or what?!" she challenged "You gonna leave me again? Go ahead! I don't care! None of this woulda happened if it weren't for you!"

"You're denying it all?" he demanded "The last eight years? The way we worked stuff out when we thought it was over? Us?! Everything we've **just** been through?!"

"Yes!" she defied him "Yes I am!"

Suddenly he kissed her, furious and hard. Pushing her against the counter, it dug into her back painfully, but she didn't care. She held onto his shoulders, kissing him back. Her hands moved up and gripped the back of his neck, her nails scratching the skin, he didn't even feel it. His hands pulled her hips towards him, he wasn't careful or gentle. Then just as suddenly he pulled away, breathing hard, glaring at her.

"Deny **that**" he said before turning and leaving, slamming the kitchen door hard enough to make the windows rattle.

…...

Don sat on the stairs, his head in his hands.

_What the hell is going on? We should be closer after what just happened, not moving away again._

His mind was racing, the fear of Kate being missing, the relief when she was found all of it was whirling around. He'd been so scared, and not just for himself, the thought of having to tell his children... he shied away from the thought. It hadn't happened, they'd been lucky and he was so grateful for that.

But then what he'd been through was nothing, couldn't be, compared to what Kate had been through. As usual she was 'fine', carrying on like normal, holding everyone else together. Only _was_ that normal? Even for Kate? Realisation dawned on him and he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly and standing he headed back down the stairs.

_She's right. Sometimes I am a complete asshole_.

"Hey" he said, for lack of anything else. Watching as she cleaned up the mess she had created.

"We need more mugs" was all she replied, no emotion in her voice.

"We need more than that" he said "Kate, I am so sorry. I don't blame you for..."

She nodded "OK"

"No" he approached her, crouching down and picking up shards of the smashed mugs, his shoes crunching in the combined sugar and coffee grounds on the floor "No it's not"

"I'm sorry I lost my temper" she told him, her face averted "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just lost it for a bit there"

She ended the statement with a small and sad smile, he put down what he held in his hands and took hold of her face gently, making her look at him.

"I know" he said quietly.

"Don, I..." the look on his face broke the dam, she crumpled physically with a sob. He caught her, falling backwards but holding on to her tightly.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, clinging to his shirt.

"It's all right" he soothed over and over, stroking her hair "It's all gonna be all right"

"How?" she asked a few moments later, no trace of anger or confrontation, just a simple question.

"I don't know" he told her gently "But somehow, we'll make it all right. You have me, you always have me"

"I don't deserve to" she replied, her voice shaky although the fits of crying had passed "I'm awful to you"

He laughed slightly "Yes you can be" he confirmed "But I'm still here and bein' honest, this time I totally asked for it, and I can be just as bad. I should have realised you _needed_ this weekend away. To sort things out"

"You kinda had a lot on your plate though" she conceded.

"I was terrified" he agreed "And it was easier to believe you when you said you were fine than to dig deeper"

"It was easier to _be_ fine than to try and think about what happened" she admitted "And then to try and just focus on the future and not deal with it"

"Ostrich" he replied "Like me, we're not very good at talking about stuff are we?"

"Good at yelling though" she lifted her head and gave a watery smile "And you've got some good pottery dodging skills there Flack"

"Go have a bath" he stood and pulled her to her feet "I'll clear this up"

"No, I'll..." she started. He cut her off with his finger to her lips.

"Just do it" he said "Please?"

"OK" she touched his face lightly before leaving him amidst the mess in the kitchen.


	29. Epilogue

**Life at the One – Two**

Epilogue – Part 1 – One month later

"Want some pizza?" Don slid the box onto the kitchen table opposite Kate as she sat writing in a diary, he flipped the lid up, an enquiring look on his face.

He looked startled a moment as she slapped her hand across her mouth and fled from the room, shrugging he sat and started eating.

Kate came back a few moments later, looking pale, eyeing the pizza warily.

"You sick?" he asked her before taking another huge bite.

Kate stared at him with distaste "No" she said, folding her arms "I'm not sick, I'm pregnant again"

Everything stopped for a moment, and then Don started to cough, choking loudly. Kate slapped his back a few times, willing herself not to panic, calming slightly as he seemed to get it under control and take a breath. She ran him a glass of water and put it down gently next to him, hovering.

"Christ!" he spluttered.

"You OK?" she worried, relaxing slightly as he nodded "God, don't be choking to death and leaving me with _three_ kids"

"Then don't tell me stuff like that when I got a mouthful a pizza!" he protested, taking a drink of water.

"Sorry" she pulled a face "Didn't think"

"Hmmm" he coughed a few more times and then fixed her with a look "How?!" he asked.

"Really?" she asked, a touch of impatience in her tone.

"Obviously I know _how_" he rolled his eyes.

"You're surprised?" she replied "You knew there was a possibility"

"Yeah" he smiled at her through watery eyes "Yeah I did"

"You OK?" she frowned concern at him.

"I'm fine" he took hold of her wrists, pulling her towards him "Honestly, don't start getting all _me_ about it"

She laughed "I'm not" then ducked her head away "Please... Don't, don't kiss me, ugh the smell of pizza is _disgusting_"

He allowed her to back away, smiling regretfully "How far?"

"Only a few weeks" she shrugged.

"Huh"

"What's that huh for?" she put her head onto one side.

"Jus workin' out how long we'll have the tears and throwing up for before the fun bit starts" he chuckled.

"We had the fun bit" she smiled coyly "Several times over"

"Yeah" he grinned back "_But_, around four months, I recall and you ah, get a little demanding"

"Oh I get 'demanding'?!" she teased.

"Good demanding" he back pedalled slightly, grinning at her "Definitely good"

"From tonight" she pointed at him "Pizza is _banned_ in this house, God my stomach is churning just looking at it. And if you eat it, for Gods sake clean your teeth before you come near me"

"Yes Ma'am" he grinned.

"I take it you're happy then?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Of course I am" he fisted his hands to stop himself reaching out to her, it was instinct "Aren't you?"

"Yeah I am" she reassured him "I wanted this too remember, just we haven't really talked about it much, I just thought maybe you'd changed your mind" she frowned as he walked out of the kitchen "Where you goin'?!"

"Take a shower and brush my teeth" he called back "I wanna kiss my wife"

"You haven't finished the pizza!" she indicated to the offending item on the kitchen counter.

"Don't ever tell anyone I said this" he grinned over the bannister at her "But some things are more important than pizza"

"Well, high praise indeed, can I at least tell your mom?" she called back "Now I know for _sure_ you love me, sacrificing food"

"I said some things are more important than _pizza_" he reminded her "Not _food, _ now had that been steak, then I'm sorry baby but..."

"Yeah yeah" she waved him off with an idle hand "I get it, I know my place, under the steak"

…...

Part 2 – One year later

"But _when_" Mollie whined as Kate tickled the baby on her tummy "Mommy when will Rosie be able to play hide and go seek?"

"Not for a long time" Kate laughed "She can't even walk yet"

Mollie glared "She's boring"

"You were a baby once" Kate replied.

"Huh" Mollie collapsed dramatically onto the blanket Kate had laid on the lawn "DJ won't play either"

"He's busy" Kate explained "He has homework"

"This house is _boring_" Mollie flounced to her feet "I'm going to watch TV"

Kate rolled her eyes, catching DJ's puzzled look.

"You OK there?" she asked.

"Do you know anything about engines?" he asked.

"They go under the hood of a car?" Kate chanced.

"Bit more than that" DJ replied, pulling a face that reminded her of Don.

"Then no" she said "Ask your dad"

"I did" DJ said "He doesn't know either"

Kate reached over and handed him the cordless phone "Then this is one for uncle Danny" she grinned.

He smiled back, taking the phone.

"I'm gonna go get dinner sorted" she said.

"K' Mom" he replied, distracted and already dialling.

Kate squinted as she entered the house, the bright sunlight outside had compromised her vision as she came in. The music blaring from the sitting room indicating that Mollie had found the music channel again.

Setting the baby in her bouncing chair she was closing the clasps securely when suddenly Rosie gave a shout and started to cry, her eyes wide and fearful. Protective Kate whirled around her hands forward to fend off whatever had scared the baby.

"Damn it Flack!" Kate shoved at the figure on front of her clad in motorbike leathers and helmet "You're not funny!"

She heard him chuckle from inside the helmet before he took it off.

"It works _every_ time" he said, highly amused.

"You scared her" Kate accused as he set the helmet down and picked the baby up, who still regarded him with suspicion.

"Aw I didn't mean to" he cuddled Rosie to him "Did I? Huh? No, I meant to scare your mom"

Kate gave him a dark look as he grinned at her, then kissed the baby all over her face, making her giggle.

"You'll make her like Mollie" she warned.

"We don't care do we?" he retorted, but speaking to the baby, who giggled again "Where's DJ? I take it Mollie is in there?" he nodded towards the sitting room.

Kate nodded "What gave it away?" she replied drily "And he's doing his homework in the garden, or specifically asking Danny for help doing his homework in the garden"

"'Bout time Mess pulled his weight as a God parent" Don said.

Kate shook her head, grinning "He's great"

"Yeah I know" he sat down "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know yet" Kate pulled her head out of the refrigerator and then stopped.

"Organised" Don quipped "One of the things I love about you"

"Anyway" she announced, hands on her hips "You been out enjoying yourself all day, while I've been here looking after the kids, marchin' in here, demanding to be fed..."

Don sighed and strapped the baby back into her chair again.

"I think mommy needs reminding who's in charge here" he said to the baby, turning to Kate, grinning.

"Don't even _think_ about it" she warned with a laugh, backing away.

"Oh yeah?" he retorted cheekily "What _you_ gonna do?"

"Kick your ass" Kate said finding herself backed against the wall.

"Sure you are" he smiled as he got closer.

"You know I can" she protested, trying not to smile as he caught both her hands in one of his own and grinned at her.

"Go for it" he challenged smartly.

"Later" she said with a coy smile "I got dinner to cook"

"Hmmm" he said, moving closer "I look forward to that"

"Me too" she replied, sliding her arms around his shoulders as he let them go "Now go take them leathers off"

"I _knew_ they turned you on" he chuckled, pulling her closer.

She was saved her reply by the dog setting up barking as the door opened.

"Hey!" they heard Sam call out "We're here!"

"Brought wine" Sam said, holding up two bottles as she entered the kitchen with Adam slightly behind.

"Oh good" Kate smiled at her, trying not to look flustered as Don smirked at her "Though I don't know what we're having yet"

"Barbecue" Don announced "You girls go get some food and we'll get it lit?"

"Full of good ideas my brother" Sam laughed.

"He is" Kate smiled "For once"

"I'll just get out of these" he leered at Kate, who tried to ignore him "And we'll get started Adam?"

"Sure" Adam looked on nervously, he felt more at ease than he had once, but being frank, he still wasn't over seeing Kate naked years ago, the fact that he'd added Flack's sister to that made him more nervous than ever.

"Relax" Sam whispered "He's in a good mood"

Adam smiled at her gratefully as Don left the kitchen, followed surreptitiously by Kate.

"Hey Flack" Kate said as he headed for the garage.

"What?" he turned, pausing.

"You're still amazing"

He smiled back at her "I love you too"

…...

**THE END**

…...


End file.
